Canción de Cuna
by Ficker D.A.T
Summary: Un secuestro inesperado. Alguien en busca de respuestas. Misterios que envuelven más misterios. Kari desaparece, y su hermano y su novio harán lo imposible por encontrarla. pero, ¿Qué encontrarán al final del camino? ¿Estarán preparados para enfrentar todo para encontrar a la pequeña Kamiya? (Rated T, aunque puede que después cambie)
1. I:El Hecho

**Buenas a todos! Los últimos días una idea ha estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza, así que finalmente decidí ponerla en papel… espero que les guste. No sé todavía cuantos capítulos tendrá, todo dependerá del recibimiento entre lectores. **

**Nota I: ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, y esta historia es solo por entretenimiento. Cualquier parecido con: situación real, novela publicada o fic, es pura coincidencia.**

**Nota II: la historia transcurre luego de todos los eventos que atravesaron los elegidos, aunque no tiene nada que ver con eso. No se toma en cuenta el hecho de que la puerta al digimundo haya quedado abierta. (las edades son calculadas, puede haber un error)**

**Ahora, vamos al capítulo.**

* * *

**Canción de Cuna.**

Aprendí que no se puede dar marcha atrás, que la esencia de la vida es ir hacia adelante. La vida, en realidad, es una calle de sentido único.

Agatha Christie (1891-1976) Novelista inglesa.

Capítulo I: El Hecho.

Había oscurecido hace ya horas. Junto con el día, se fueron sus ánimos. Junto con el sol, sus esperanzas. Sentado en la sala con su familia y amigos, esperaba. Tenía sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas, y se observaba las manos. Nada había podido hacer. Absolutamente nada. No pudo evitarlo, y se sentía frustrado con él mismo. Escuchaba los sollozos ahogados de su madre, y las palabras de consuelo de su padre. Oía, como si se encontraran a kilómetros de distancia, las voces de sus amigos con frases de aliento, aunque no lo hacían sentirse mejor.

Nada lo haría, así que esperaba, con la respiración pesada y la mente en otra parte. Notaba miradas de pena por parte de varios de los presentes. Eso le hacía enfurecer. No necesitaba, ni quería su lástima. No obstante, no decía nada, sabiendo que todos se encontraban en una situación similar a él y solo trataban de mejorar el ambiente. Inútiles intentos eran aquellos, sin embargo. Finalmente, levantó la mirada para observar el lugar. La puerta de entrada se encontraba abierta, y dos policías hablaban y hacían algunas anotaciones en unas libretas que cargaban con ellos. Sus rostros, iluminados por la tenue luz del interior y por los destellos de las sirenas afuera, denotaban resignación. ¡Qué horrible emoción aquella! Lo único que podía indicar eso, era que todo estaba perdido, que no había pruebas o pistas suficientes como para realizar una investigación fructífera. Su hermanita había desaparecido.

Pensar que, la mañana del día anterior, Tai la había saludado excusándose con un simple "Iré a casa de Matt, nos vemos en la tarde", y eso habái sido todo. Las últimas palabras a su hermanita. ¿Qué cruzaba por su cabeza cuando se le ocurrió dejar a Kari sola? No que fuera la primera vez, después de todo ya era una adolescente. Pero ahora no podía hacer más que culparse. Si él hubiese estado ahí, podría haber impedido que se la llevaran.

Sacudió un poco la cabeza, luchando contra esos pensamientos, y miró a su derecha. Allí, justo a su derecha, estaba TK. Vio que la mirada usualmente alegre de su "cuñadito", ahora era apesadumbrada y sombría. Aquél rubio era el único que podía entenderlo, el único que podía entender esa sensación de soledad que le causaba la noticia del secuestro de la pequeña Kamiya.

Era extraña la rapidez con la que se habían dado cuenta del hecho. Su madre había exagerado como siempre al llegar por la tarde a la casa y ver que su hija no estaba, cuando bien sabía que estaba bastante enferma y no debía salir de su casa. Había llamado a su hijo mayor, algo alterada, preguntando por ella. Ya había sucedido algunas veces, y Tai simplemente le decía que seguramente estaba con TK o con alguna de sus amigas, que nada ocurría, pero que por si acaso llamaría a todos aquellos con los que posiblemente estaría Kari.

Normalmente, al llamar a su segunda o tercera opción, se encontraba con que su hermanita se había ido de casa por aburrimiento. Desistía de llamar a su celular, esa niña siempre lo tenía apagado o sin batería, que era lo mismo. Nada grata había sido su sorpresa al, luego de llamar a casi quince personas, y tratar unas diez veces de contactar directamente con Kari, la chica no daba señal de existencia.

Entonces su preocupación real había iniciado. Por más que quisiera, no podía hablar con su pequeña hermanita. Dos horas había esperado desde la llamada de su madre para llamar a la policía. Después de todo, si Kari estaba sola en algún lado sin celular, la encontrarían y solo tendrían que decirle que tuviera más cuidado.

Sin embargo, eso no había pasado y, al no aparecer por ningún lado al día siguiente, la policía había iniciado su búsqueda.

Allí se encontraban, entonces, con el corazón en la garganta, esperando buenas noticias. Sintió una mirada, y pudo ver a su mejor amiga observándolo fijamente desde su lado. La pelirroja apretó fuertemente la mano del muchacho, y murmuró:

-Todo estará bien, ya lo verás-

-Espero que tengas razón Sora-

-Por supuesto que la tiene- dijo una castaña, Mimi, con su optimismo sin límites- solo hay que esperar, ya verás que Kari aparecerá-

-Agradezco el apoyo, pero ¿Cómo pueden estar seguras de ello? - Preguntó Tai, y todos se sorprendieron que tuviera una mirada tan sombría de la situación. Él siempre había sido el optimista del grupo, después de todo.

-Llamémoslo presentimiento Tai- se sumó Yolei a la conversación- ellas tienen razón, Kari aparecerá-

El moreno no respondió. Quería creer a sus amigas, en serio quería. Simplemente, no podía. Notó que, desde que todos se habían reunido, una sola persona no había pronunciado palabra exceptuando el saludo, su mejor amigo Matt.

Era la compañía que más agradecía, silenciosa. Porque, aunque apreciara las palabras de los demás, solo lograban ponerlo más y más ansioso.

Después de aquella brevísima conversación, se mantuvieron en silencio. Algunos minutos, quizás una hora después, los policías se retiraron, alegando que volverían en cuanto supieran algo. Para Tai, eso significaba nunca.

Sus padres se fueron a dormir un rato después, por lo que el grupo de adolescentes se retiraron al cuarto de Tai. Se habían mudado años atrás, así que Tai y Kari ya no compartían cuarto. Todos decidieron quedarse a dormir. No les importaba que a la mañana siguiente no hubiese comida. De ser necesario, se saltearían el desayuno. Sin embargo, debían acompañar a Tai, al menos por esa noche.

Hablaron por algún tiempo de trivialidades, para tratar de aliviar el ambiente. Tai estaba profundamente agradecido por aquel gesto. Sin embargo, cuando las chicas se retiraron al cuarto de Kari para dormir y los chicos por fin se rindieron al sueño, el moreno continuó despierto. No quería cerrar los ojos. Al hacerlo, solo se sumergiría en su culpa más y más.

Salió al balcón al cual se llegaba desde la sala, como para tratar de despejar un poco su mente. No observó a ninguno de sus amigos, solo salió.

Nunca supuso que su lugar ya estaría ocupado por alguien más. Luego de correr la puerta y sentir el aire frío de la noche en su rostro, se dirigió a uno de los dos asientos individuales que allí había, pero se percató de algo. En uno de esos muebles, se encontraba TK, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en sus manos. No parecía dormir, parecía pensar.

Se sentó a su lado, y se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención. El rubio no pareció alterarse, más bien todo lo contrario. Simplemente abrió sus ojos de forma lenta, y giró su cabeza hasta encontrarse con Tai.

-Así que, ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? - Preguntó Tai.

-Es evidente ¿no? -respondió el menor

-¿Qué haces aquí entonces? Que yo sepa, es bastante tarde ya-

-Eso se aplicaría para ti también- contestó TK, luego suspiró y continuó- solo pienso-

-¿Piensas? Eso sí que es algo nuevo- bromeó el mayor, tratando de levantar los ánimos de la conversación.

Ante esto, el otro solo sonrió, por lo que Tai decidió preguntar:

-¿En qué piensas? -

-En todo, en nada. Trato de no pensar, pero no paro de hacerlo. Pienso en Kari, fundamentalmente. En cómo estará. Si se encuentra muy asustada o muy preocupada. O si simplemente está inconsciente o dormida y no piensa en nada-

-Escúchame TK, sé que estás preocupado, pero Kari aparecerá y todo volverá a ser como antes, ya lo verás-

-Es que no puedo quedarme acá sentado mientras que ella puede estar sufriendo, alejada de todos aquellos a los que quiere-

-Tienes razón- dijo Tai, y de pronto una idea cruzó por su mente- ¿Sabes una cosa TK? Yo tampoco quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados. De hecho, no lo haré. Buscaré a mi hermana y la encontraré, con ayuda o sin ella. Puedes acompañarme si quieres-

-Acepto Tai. No podemos esperar que el tiempo vuelva, o que la vida traiga de vuelta a Kari. Tenemos que hacer algo-

Y así, ambos pasaron la noche hablando sobre qué podría haber pasado con Kari, cuándo llegaría una nota de rescate, si es que llegaba, y qué podrían hacer ellos para encontrarla.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Bueno, el primer capítulo llega hasta acá. Honestamente, estoy muy contento con el resultado, exceptuando la última conversación, creo que ese es el talón de Aquiles del capítulo. **

**A todos aquellos que lean esto y que estén leyendo mi otro fic, "La vuelta de la oscuridad" quiero que sepan que, en cuanto al otro, no sé cuándo actualizaré. Tenía el capítulo terminado pero era taaan malo que lo borré, y ahora estoy estancado, sin nada que decir. Sin embargo, esta idea es nueva y quería ponerla por escrito.**

**El título, ya se entenderá más adelante…**

**En cuanto a la cita, habrá una al principio de cada capítulo, y no necesariamente tendrán que ver con el contenido, sino con lo que deseo transmitir en el capítulo. En este caso, al final quise demostrar que Tai y TK seguirán adelante buscando a Kari. Quizás no fue muy claro, trataré de hacerlo mejor en los próximos. De todas maneras, cada uno puede darle su propia interpretación.**

**Creo que ya me explayé demasiado en estas notas, así que no diré más.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Reviews?**


	2. II:Dudas, remordimientos y sospechas

**Disclaimer (que me olvidé en el anterior cap…): solo la historia me pertenece, digimon por lástima no… **

**Holaaa! Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde mi última actualización, y debo pedir disculpas por tardar. No tengo excusa, aunque estuve dos semanas sin internet, ya pasó como un mes… disculpen.**

**Eeeen fin, trataré de actualizar pronto, aunque no prometo nada, estoy en época de clases. ¡Muerte! **

**¡Disfruten!**

Es necesario alternar la reflexión y la acción, que se completan y corrigen la una con la otra. También para avanzar se necesitan las 2 piernas: la acción y la reflexión. . .

Antoni Gaudi (1852-1926)

Arquitecto español.

Capítulo II: Dudas, remordimientos y sospechas.

Pasando las páginas de su libro de historia, sentado en su escritorio y fingiendo estudiar, Tai daba vueltas al asunto de su hermana; y digo asunto, porque así lo llamaba él, ya que era incapaz de formular en su mente la palabra "secuestro". Un mes había pasado ya de aquel hecho, y por más que TK y él habían buscado e investigado todo lo que podían, aunque era en vano. Después de todo, si los inspectores de policía no habían hecho ningún descubrimiento trascendente, ¿Por qué dos adolescentes lo lograrían?

Ahora, sentado en silencio en su habitación, comenzaba a poner sus pensamientos en orden. Las últimas semanas se había esforzado por mantenerse ocupado y mantener su mente en buscar a su hermanita.

Sin embargo ahora, y contra todos sus esfuerzos, su propio cerebro lo traicionaba y obligaba a pensar; aunque no tenía nada que ver con historia. Comenzó un viaje por su memoria, meditando en todo lo que había sucedido antes del "hecho". Ahora que se detenía a pensarlo, Kari había estado actuando extrañamente antes de que se la llevaran.

Recordaba una tarde en especial, justo una semana antes de que desapareciera. Tai estaba sentado mirando televisión, cuando la castaña menor llegaba de quién sabía dónde. Tenía la mirada algo perturbada, pero él sabía que no le contaría nada solo para no preocuparlo. Ese era uno de los defectos más grandes de su hermana. No diría qué le sucedía solo para no tener a los demás pendientes de ella en vez de ellos y sus propios problemas.

Aunque como siempre, Tai trataría de disuadirla para que le contase todo. Kari entonces se había dirigido a la cocina a buscar algo para comer, según le había dicho cuando entró.

Luego se había sentado en el sillón continuo al que estaba su hermano, y luego de un silencio, Tai ya había figurado lo que diría para tratar de hacer a su hermana hablar.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día hermanita?- Había comenzado Tai.

-Bien, supongo…- Ese había sido el momento en el que el castaño había confirmado las sospechas sobre el humor de su hermana.

-¿Bien, supongo…? Esa no parece una respuesta de ti hermanita-

-Hoy no tuve un día fuera de lo común. Es decir, salimos con TK, luego fui un rato a lo de Yolei y volví a casa-

-¿Entonces por qué esa cara?-

-No tengo ninguna cara de nada, a veces exageras tod…- pero entonces el celular e Kari había sonado, y en cuanto ella contestó, su cara se tornó pálida y su boca se abrió. Había cortado entonces la llamada y, diciendo "me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansada", se había encerrado en su habitación y no había salido hasta la mañana siguiente, y eso solo porque debía levantarse para visitar a sus abuelos.

Viéndolo en retrospectiva, eso probablemente fue mucho más preocupante de lo que él había creído. Es decir, luego de unos días de tratar de hacerla hablar y que ella no dijera nada, había asumido que no era tan grave.

Las horas pasaron, y de pronto se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ya había anochecido. Debían de haber pasado al menos dos horas. Oyó su estómago rugir, y sintió hambre. Se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la cocina. En cuanto llegó, vio dos notas en la heladera. La primera era de su madre, decía:

"Saldré a cenar con Toshiko, luego nos juntaremos con unas amigas a jugar cartas. Volveré algo tarde."

La segunda, era de su padre, decía:

"Jugaremos con unos amigos al póker, no sé a qué hora llegaré."

Tai solo arrugó las notas y las tiró a la basura. Se había acostumbrado a eso. Desde la desaparición de su hija, el matrimonio Yagami había salido todos los fines de semana con amigos, a veces juntos y a veces por separado. Era como si quisieran olvidarse de su pequeña desaparecida, aunque todas las noches escuchaba a su madre llorar antes de dormirse. Le apenaba que sus padres se hubieran resignado a encontrar a Kari. Tal vez creían que era un caso perdido, aunque era lo menos probable. Lo que seguramente habían hecho era depositar su fe en la policía, esperando que pudieran encontrarla. Era extraño como un par de padres no se encontraba moviendo cielo y tierra para encontrar a su hija, por más que lo habían hecho las dos primeras semanas de búsqueda.

Salió de la cocina con algo de comida, y miró por la ventana de su sala. Afuera llovía tormentosamente, y el exterior era ocasionalmente iluminado por un relámpago, que también inundaba la casa, haciendo parecer a todas las lámparas allí encendidas como simples luciérnagas.

Suspiró, y se dirigió a su habitación. Supuso que ya era suficiente de fingir estudiar por el día, así que apagó la luz de su escritorio y se derrumbó sobre su cama, sin desvestirse o meterse debajo de las sábanas. Cuando el sueño parecía algo ya inminente, y su mente estaba a punto de comenzar a vagar por el mundo de los sueños, comenzó a recordar algo. Al principio, era solo una vaga sombra del pasado, pero fue haciéndose más y más poderosa hasta que llenó su mente con algo de claridad y comprensión.

Era increíble cómo había sido tan impulsivo e idiota que no había parado a pensar en aquel detalle. Algunos meses atrás, su hermana había comenzado a hablar a través de internet con un "amigo virtual". Él le había advertido que tuviera cuidado, pero su hermana, con su confianza ciega y absoluta en la bondad de las personas, no le había hecho caso alguno. Ni él ni ninguno de sus amigos o conocidos, tampoco de su hermana, conocían a este chico, lo cual lo hacía más misterioso y preocupante. ¿Qué pasaría si ese muchacho misterioso tenía algo que ver con su hermanita y su desaparición? Debía averiguarlo. Debía encontrar a esa persona costara lo que costara.

Estuvo a punto de levantarse de su cama para ir a llamar a TK y contarle sobre su sospecha, pero sintió todo su cuerpo entumecido y cansado, así que simplemente se dejó caer nuevamente sobre su cama y se decidió a dormir. Ya podría llamar al menor de los Ishida en la mañana…

* * *

Eran las cuatro de la mañana, y Yuuko Yagami aun no podía conciliar el sueño. Había vuelto de salir con sus amigas hace poco más de una hora, su marido aun no había llegado, así que se preparó un te y luego se fue directo a dormir, sin hacer el menor de los ruidos.

Sin embargo, algo la perturbaba. Era el sentimiento del hogar vacío, de la soledad. Es decir, sabía que los dos hombres Yagami vivían con ella, y que de hecho su hijo estaba durmiendo en su cuarto. Ella lo había visto, parecía haberse quedado dormido sobre su cama. De todas formas, no podía evitar sentirlos a ambos distantes, como en otra dimensión. Su hijo pasaba poco tiempo en su casa, muchas veces durmiendo donde amigos; y ella entendía eso. Después de todo, era un adolescente y tenía vida social. El problema era que, cada vez que estaba en el departamento, se encerraba en su habitación, e incluso muchas veces tomaba sus comidas allí dentro.

En cuanto a Susumo, ya no sabía qué pensar. Los últimos meses se había ido distanciando más y más, hablándose solamente para lo justo y necesario, y para aparentar un poco frente a sus hijos. Sabía que esa relación se estaba tornando poco a poco enfermiza; hablaba mucho de eso con Toshiko. Es que no quería, no podía, causarle a sus hijos la pena y el dolor de una separación. Aunque, como su amiga ya le había dicho en varias ocasiones, les terminaría haciendo peor si no actuaba pronto.

Hace algunas semanas que había tomado una decisión al respecto. Sería difícil, ella lo sabía, pero no lo aguantaba más. Quería de una vez por todas terminar con aquello. Tendría que visitar por la mañana a la señora Takenouchi para que la ayudara con algún consejo, peropor ahora no podría hacer más. Tratando de vaciar su mente, giró sobre sí misma y, luego de unos minutos, concilió el tan preciado sueño.

* * *

Sora siempre había sido amiga de Tai. Desde que se conocieran a los seis años, compartiendo partidos de football y muchas otras cosas, habían forjado una amistad que nada ni nadie podría jamás romper. Era por esa misma razón que la pelirroja se encontraba en una encrucijada. Había algo importante que debía contarle a su castaño amigo, pero no sabía si podría soportar verlo tan mal por aquello.

Habló con su madre en muchas ocasiones sobre eso, e incluso con Mimi, y ambas le habían dicho lo mismo: _"haz lo que te parezca mejor, Sora. Si crees que Tai debe saber, cuéntale"._

Gran ayuda. Lo único que lograban hacer era confundirla aun más. Estaba desesperándose por decidirse, y hasta ahora no había logrado nada. Al día siguiente vería de nuevo a su mejor amigo, igual que todos los días. Mañana decidiría si contarle o no.

En sus cavilaciones, un trueno se dejo oír fuerte y claro, y un relámpago iluminó su habitación. Sora inmediatamente se metió hasta la cabeza debajo de sus sábanas. Como odiaba las tormentas eléctricas…

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado… trataré de actualizar dentro de poco, pero no prometo nada. ya saben cualquier cosa que quieran decir review!**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	3. III:Sorpresas irónicas

**Buen día… o tarde o noche! Esta vez no tarde tanto para actualizar, aunque tuve un problema hace unos días con fanfiction… parece que por alguna razón me saltaba "error SSL" y estuve casi una semana sin poder entrar, así que no hubiera podido actualizar aunque quisiera.**

**Ennn fin, acá está el ya tercer capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: solo esta historia me pertenece, los personajes de Digimon no son míos…**

"_A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante…"_

_Oscar Wilde (1862-1931) Dramaturgo Austríaco._

Capítulo III: Sorpresas irónicas.

Era ya de mañana. En un departamento, tomando tranquilamente un café puro sin azúcar, un rubio se encontraba mirando televisión. Le agradaba levantarse temprano, ya que sabía que su padre tardaría en despertar, y así tendría la casa para él solo, por así decirlo, por un rato.

Era sábado, lo que implicaba que su progenitor estaría en casa todo el día. No era que no disfrutaba de su compañía, que ya de por sí era poca debido al trabajo del mayor, sino que le agradaba tener ratos para sí mismo durante el día. Se consideraba a sí mismo como tranquilo y solitario, aunque varios de sus conocidos e incluso amigos cercanos opinaban que era tan solo anti-social. De todas maneras, eso no le importaba en absoluto; de hecho, prefería que pensaran de esa forma, así lo dejarían tranquilo cuando él quisiera.

Se llevó la taza a sus labios mientras cambiaba de canal, solo para descubrir que su café se había terminado. Se sorprendió a sí mismo, después de todo, él siempre había estado atento a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y no darse cuenta que una simple taza de líquido oscuro y humeante se encontraba en realidad vacía demostraba que ese no sería uno de sus buenos días.

Luego de unos minutos de estar tirado en el sillón haciendo lo que cualquier ser humano haría en sábado, es decir nada, el rubio tomó su taza y la llevó a la cocina, dejándola sobre la mesada. Ya tendría tiempo de lavarla más tarde, si es que hoy le daba por lavar. Justo en el momento en el que colocó un pie en la sala, escuchó dos ruidos simultáneos. Primero, la chirriante puerta del cuarto de su padre abriéndose, y fuertes zancadas dirigiéndose hacia el baño. El segundo, un toque en la puerta, bastante suave. Se sorprendió al oír esto último. Se dirigió a abrir, preguntando quien podría ser. Definitivamente no sería Tai, ya que el moreno sabía dónde estaba la llave de emergencia y siempre entraba sin antes tocar, al igual que su hermano TK. Tampoco creía que fuese Mimi, después de todo, la castaña tenía sueño muy pesado y no era común en ella estar despierta antes del mediodía siquiera. En cuanto a los demás, supuso que si alguno de ellos tenía alguna razón para verlo, él lo desconocía. En medio de esa confusión mental en la que se encontraba, abrió la puerta.

Entonces, su confusión se disparó al cielo y fue reemplazada por asombro y sorpresa. Una tormenta de sensaciones invadió al muchacho, que no pudo ni decir buenos días. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, y es que nadie podría haber esperado que algo así sucediera. ¿Desde cuándo Natsuko Takaishi los visitaba tan temprano? ¿Desde cuando Natsuko Takaishi tan siquiera los visitaba?

Estuvo perplejo por unos segundos más, y luego sintió curiosidad. Sin embargo, cualquier sensación que podría haber sentido no fue notada por su madre. Después de todo, si hay algo en lo que era experto era en ocultar qué pensaba.

−Buen día Matt− habló finalmente la rubia mujer.

−Buen día… madre− pronunció la última palabra con dificultad− ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Digo, no es común que nos encontremos, menos en la puerta de mi casa, donde vivo con mi padre−.

−Lo sé, es extraño− respondió incómoda la mayor− pero justamente con él vengo a hablar, ¿Está por aquí? −.

"¿Así que yendo directo al punto", pensaba Matt, "¿Tan siquiera un cómo has estado, o un…? Un momento… ella quiere ver a…"

− ¿Por qué quieres ver a mi padre? −.

−Temas de adultos, Matt, no debes inmiscuirte−.

−Quiero hacerlo, así que te preguntaré de nuevo, ¿Por qué viniste a ver a mi padre? – inquirió el rubio desafiantemente y alzando un poco la voz.

−Quiero hablar con él y punto, hijo, así que te suplico que me dejes pasar− la madre del adolescente respondió fríamente.

Matt dedujo que no podría hacer nada, y que si continuaba esto terminaría a los gritos, por lo que decidió dejarlo por la paz. Se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a su madre, tomó unas llaves y su celular, y diciendo un corto, −Está en el baño, ahora sale−, se fue de aquel departamento.

No sabía qué pensar. Por un lado, estaba furioso con su madre, y por otro, furioso con él mismo. A fin de cuentas, él podría haberla tratado mejor cuando la vio, e incluso invitarla a pasar a tomar algo y luego de eso dejarlos para que hablaran, pero decidió jugar a la defensiva. Ella, por otro lado, había respondido de la misma manera en vez de comportarse maduramente como tendría que hacer y tratar de apaciguar las cosas.

Toda su concentración estaba puesta en aquel incómodo y extraño hecho que había ocurrido hace tan sólo minutos. Dejaba que su mente vagara por todas las posibilidades que incluían a su madre visitando a su padre, dejando que su cuerpo guiara sus movimientos a donde le placiera. De pronto, una idea se le vino a la mente. ¿Existiría la posibilidad, aunque fuera ínfima, de que sus padres por fin se reconciliaran? ¿Podría ser que volvieran a ser una familia feliz, como lo habían sido hace ya tantos años, cuando él y TK eran solo niños? Esa idea llenó su mente, opacando a todas las otras posibilidades, trayéndole esperanza. Él deseaba que su familia volviera a unirse, por más que la relación con su madre no fuese la mejor.

Entonces, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. No una sarcástica o apenas visible, sino una sincera. Ahora, por alguna razón, probablemente por el hecho de que creía ver el mundo con colores más brillantes y felices, todo le parecía gracioso. Era extraño cómo una mujer que había jurado no volver a ver a su esposo bajo ninguna circunstancia, excepto para el casamiento de sus hijos, ahora fuera y tocara la puerta como si nada. Extraño, sorpresivo, increíble, como se prefiera llamarlo.

Así, habiendo calmado ya su sonrisa y en su estado de siempre, Matt se dio cuenta de que estaba casi en el parque de la ciudad, y luego de mirar su celular, también se dio cuenta de que ya había estado caminando por casi dos horas. Decidió entonces que, siendo lo "suficientemente" tarde, podría ir a visitar a Mimi, que probablemente se encontraría recién levantada y le diría algo por no avisar antes así dejaba que se preparara.

Cambió de dirección y se dirigió a la casa de la castaña. Sin embargo, a medio camino, se encontró con algo, o mejor dicho con alguien, a quien no esperaba encontrarse, y menos en ese estado.

Su mejor amigo caminaba dándole la espalda y con la cabeza gacha. Tenía a su alrededor un aire triste, como quien se entera de algo que en realidad no quería, y quizás ni siquiera debía. Recordó entonces todo lo sucedido con Kari. Se maldijo por ser tan idiota y decidió acercarse a él para pasar el rato. Después de todo, consolar a un amigo era más importante que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera tener que hacer.

Se acercó rápidamente a su amigo, y, tocándole el hombro para llamarle la atención, le dijo:

−Buen día Tai, ¿Cómo te encuentras? – en cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca, se volvió a maldecir mentalmente por hacer semejante pregunta.

−No me encuentro bien Matt− respondió el castaño, con la mirada de nuevo en el suelo y aun caminando− hoy Sora me fue a visitar por la mañana, y me contó algo−

− ¿Estás así por algo que te contó Sora? – preguntó curiosamente Matt. Después de todo, la pelirroja era la que usualmente levantaba los ánimos del moreno cuando estaba deprimido. El encargado de acabar con su entusiasmo cuando se volvía insoportable era el rubio mismo.

−Sí, verás…− y así comenzó Tai a narrarle todo lo que había estado hablando con Sora. Tardó un tiempo en terminar, ya que había sido una larga charla, y en todo ese tiempo los ojos de Matt se fueron haciendo más y más grandes, hasta llegar a lo más abiertos humanamente posible.

Cuando el moreno terminó de hablar, Matt pudo notar cuán destruido estaba. Él lo entendía perfectamente, estaría de la misma manera de encontrarme en una situación similar. No podía creer que hubieran hecho semejante cosa, jugar así con los sentimientos del castaño.

Pasaron un tiempo más caminando sin rumbo, hasta que Tai dijo que tenía que hacer quién-sabe-qué. Entonces, Matt se dirigió, luego de mandarle un rápido mensaje, a lo de la castaña.

Una vez estuvo en la puerta de aquella increíble casa, tocó el timbre y esperó. La señora Tachikawa fue quien le abrió, hecho que impresionó al rubio ya que era usual que uno de los criados le abriera.

La mujer lo saludó alegremente, a lo que el rubio respondió de la mejor manera que podía. Luego, le indicó que Mimi se encontraba mirando televisión, por lo que Matt agradeció y se dirigió a donde sabía estaba la muchacha. Ésta se dio cuenta en seguida que se encontraba allí, y, luego de saludarse y de hablar de trivialidades por un rato, como hacían siempre, Mimi se puso cómoda en el sillón, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de su hace algunos meses novio, y cerró los ojos. Matt comenzó a acariciar el pelo de la chica, aunque con un rostro serio. Estaba decidido a contarle, ella debía saberlo. Suspiró haciendo que Mimi abriera los ojos con curiosidad, y dijo:

−Sora hoy fue a hablar con Tai, jamás lo vi tan triste…− era una buena forma de empezar la conversación, pero cuando se disponía a seguir, Mimi le interrumpió.

− ¿Con que Sora por fin decidió contarle a Tai? Era hora, aunque, ahora que lo pienso, ya la había amenazado con que le diría yo si no hablaba pronto… sime, ¿Cómo se lo tomó? –

Matt estaba sorprendido. No entendía además cómo había sido que la castaña no había abierto la boca. Primero, porque era un tema que no tendría que haberse mantenido escondido, por más hiriente que pudiera resultar. Segundo, porque la castaña jamás se controlaba al hablar y muchas veces decía cosas demás. Suspiró nuevamente y dijo:

−Fatal…−

**Hasta acá llega el capítulo. Sé que el final es algo suspensivo, pero vale la pena que así sea. En fin, trataré de no tardar mucho en actualizar la próxima vez, puede que incluso sea esta semana, por ser semana santa y tener cuatro días libres, pero no puedo prometer nada. Ya saben, cualquier cosa review.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	4. IV:Buscando señales

**Tanto tiempo… un mes pasó ya. Como se me ha hecho costumbre (por lástima) al principio de cada capítulo, tengo que pedir disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar esta historia.**

**En fin, al final del capítulo más notas de autor. Ahora, ¡Disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: (espero no tener que ponerlo cada capítulo) Digimon no fue, es, ni será mío. La historia, por otra parte, sí.**

* * *

"_En el corazón de todos los inviernos vive una primavera palpitante, y detrás de cada noche, viene una aurora sonriente"._

_Gibran Jalil Gibran (1883-1931) Novelista libanés._

Capítulo IV: Buscando señales.

Arrancó con frustración otra de las hojas de su cuaderno, arrugándola y lanzándola al tacho que se encontraba al lado de su escritorio, rebotando ésta en el borde y cayendo sobre la alfombra. No se preocupó por levantarla. Estaba intentando hacer su ensayo de literatura, que debía entregar en unos pocos días, pero simplemente no podía concentrarse.

Eran alrededor de las once de la noche, y la conversación que había mantenido con su mejor amiga seguía dando vueltas por su cabeza. Recordaba lo que ella le había dicho, y cómo él le había gritado diciendo que no podía ser verdad. No se atrevía a creerlo. No podía. Además, si fuera verdad, ¿Cómo era que Sora, de entre todas las personas del mundo, lo sabía? Es decir, incluía a los padres del moreno, y, por más que la señora Takenouchi fuera muy amiga del matrimonio Kamiya, él sabía que jamás le hubiera contado algo así a su hija. No. Sora debía de estar confundida, o mintiendo. Él creía que sería la primera opción, aunque no había podido evitar gritarle cuando se lo dijo aquella mañana.

Es que, sus padres tenían un matrimonio feliz. Discutían de vez en cuando, sí, como cualquier matrimonio, pero podían contarse con los dedos de una mano las veces que lo habían hecho. No obstante, lo que Sora le había dicho, rompía totalmente con la estructura de familia que, hasta ese entonces, él tenía. Recordaba con exactitud las palabras de la pelirroja:

"Tai, tu padre ha tenido una amante hace alrededor de un año. Me enteré por mi madre. Tu madre no hizo ningún escándalo porque no quería que Kari y tú tuvieran que atravesar algo tan traumático como una separación".

Después de eso, Tai había comenzado a ver en rojo y no había escuchado nada más de lo que había dicho su amiga.

Sin embargo, ahora, sentado y con la mente fría, se daba cuenta de que tenía que hablar con Sora y enmendar las cosas. ¿Qué tal si lo que le había contado era verdad? Después de todo, ¿Por qué mentiría sobre un tema tan delicado, después de todo? Además, recordaba que cuando se lo había contado a Matt, éste había puesto una cara de entendimiento, como si creyera en las palabras de Sora. No había hecho comentario alguno, y, Tai sabía, había intentado poner cara de indescifrable, para que Tai no pudiera entender qué era lo que estaba pensando. Pero se conocían hace ya varios años, y el moreno había entendido que Matt daba la razón a Sora, pero que no se lo diría porque sabía que él necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo.

Se sorprendió al tener tal epifanía. Entonces, ¿Era cierto? No podía confirmarlo, pero sabía que Sora creía que sí lo era, y él trataría de descubrir cuánta razón había en las palabras de su pelirroja amiga. Antes, sin embargo, arreglaría las cosas con ella.

Entre todas sus divagaciones, se percató de que su celular estaba vibrando sobre el escritorio. Miró a la pantalla, para ver quién era, y observó que era TK llamando. Atendió, y una voz algo irritada habló desde el otro lado de la línea:

-Hasta que atiendes Tai. Es la cuarta vez que te llamo-

-Lo siento TK, es que estaba muy ocupado con un ensayo que debo entregar en unos días- respondió Tai. Después de todo, no era del todo una mentira.

-En fin, no te preocupes. Te llamaba para que recuerdes que hoy íbamos a juntarnos en lo de Ken los tres para ver los archivos que su padre recolectó sobre el caso de Kari- dijo el rubio. Entonces Tai lo recordó. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? Hoy se juntarían en la casa del muchacho Ichijouji a ver todo lo que el padre de Ken, como inspector privado, había recolectado en las últimas semanas.

-Lo había olvidado, lo siento. Ahora salgo para allá, espérenme -.

-No tardes Tai, mira que son muchos papeles- luego de esto, el rubio terminó la llamada.

Inmediatamente, Tai se levantó de su silla, agarró algo de abrigo y, dejando una nota sobre la mesa de la sala diciendo que no dormiría en casa, se dispuso a irse.

Una semana después de que Kari había desaparecido, la policía seguía sin una sola pista. Entonces, el señor Ichijouji se había ofrecido a ayudarlos a encontrar a la castaña y, desde entonces, había ido recopilando información de donde había podido. Desde conseguir los últimos números con los que su celular se había comunicado, hasta algunas filmaciones de cámaras de seguridad en calles y locales donde había estado Kari días antes de desaparecer. El moreno seguía impresionado en cómo había hecho para encontrar todo eso, pero, de todas maneras, estaba más que agradecido por ello. Ahora, el padre de Ken les había dado todos estos papeles y grabaciones para que ellos pudieran investigarlas, ya que él tenía otros casos también por atender. De todas maneras, luego les daría una revisada para asegurarse de que nada se había escapado de los ojos de los adolescentes, aunque Tai sabía que esto no ocurriría. Después de todo, esto significaba mucho para ellos, y no podían darse el lujo de dejar pasar algo por alto.

* * *

Luego de unos minutos caminando, Tai llegó a la puerta del edificio donde se encontraba el departamento que Ken compartía con sus padres. Hace algunos años que se habían mudado a la ciudad de Odaiba, para que el muchacho pudiera estar más cerca de sus ahora amigos.

Tocó el timbre correspondiente y, luego de unos momentos, se escuchó un sonido proveniente de la puerta, indicando que podía entrar. Se dirigió rápidamente al ascensor, tocó el botón del piso correspondiente, y esperó.

Cuando las puertas se volvieron a abrir, Tai bajó del ascensor y, sin vacilar, se dirigió a una de las puertas. Tocó tres veces, y una mujer le abrió. Era de mediana estatura, algo más alta que Tai, con grandes ojos y de unos cuarenta y tantos años. Le dio una sonrisa radiante, y le indicó que Ken y TK se encontraban en la habitación del primero.

Tai abrió la puerta sin tocar, y se encontró con los dos adolescentes sentados en el piso, rodeados de papeles, con algunos en las manos, leyendo. En una de las paredes, había varias imágenes pegadas, algunas unidas entre sí por líneas rojas, como relacionándolas. El moreno se impresionó por la concentración de ambos, ya que ninguno de los dos tan siquiera se percató de que acababa de entrar. Decidió no hacer comentarios, y simplemente se sentó cerca de ellos, tomando algunos papeles y comenzando a leer.

Lo primero que vio fue un documento policial narrando el hecho. Lo leyó sin darle importancia, sin muchas ganas de revivir el hecho tan doloroso. Lo dejó a un lado y se concentró en una serie de fotos, todas de la cámara de seguridad de tránsito que se encontraba en la puerta del edificio donde él y su familia vivían. Al principio no notó nada trascendental, y se limitó a pasar una foto tras otra. Sin embargo, luego de unos minutos, se dio cuenta de algo. Las fotos habían sido tomadas cada hora, y él tenía un registro de unos ocho días. Pero siempre, entre las veinticuatro fotos por día, tres saltaban a la luz. Eran de las mismas horas, sin excepción, entre las cinco de la tarde y las ocho de la noche. En ellas, podía verse un auto estacionado en diferentes posiciones, y se podía distinguir a alguien adentro. El auto no era siempre el mismo, por eso no se había percatado hasta que se fijó las horas en las que aparecía. Luego se dio cuenta de que se notaba que, durante las tres horas, alguien estaba dentro del auto, probablemente observando.

-Muchachos, creo que deberían ver esto- dijo Tai, llamando la atención de sus amigos, que recién en ese momento se dieron cuenta que el moreno estaba con ellos.

-¿Encontraste algo Tai?- preguntó Ken con mirada inquisitiva.

-Sí. Miren esto, son fotos de la puerta del edificio donde vivimos. Fíjense en las horas y en los autos que aparecen entre las cinco de la tarde y las ocho de la noche de cada uno de los días. Hay alguien ahí dentro- comentó Tai.

Entonces los dos más jóvenes vieron lo que el moreno estaba explicando. Entonces, sus miradas se abrieron, y TK comenzó a buscar entre los papeles, sacando algunos y observándolos.

-Es imposible- murmuró entonces. Miró a sus amigos, y entonces explicó esta foto es de la calle sobre la que se encuentra la escuela. Coincide con lo que sería el "día seis" de las fotos que posee Tai, solo que el horario es diferente. Es de las ocho de la mañana, la hora en la que nosotros entramos, y miren señaló algo estacionado a un costado de la calle, que resultó ser un auto con alguien adentro. Lo más impactante, de cualquier manera, era que era el mismo auto que se encontraba estacionado el "día seis" de las fotos que Tai sostenía, en las puertas del edificio donde la familia Kamiya residía. Los tres se miraron, sin poder creerlo. Entonces, alguien había estado siguiendo a Kari todos esos días, y quién sabe cuánto más antes. La pregunta era, ¿La chica se había dado cuenta de esto?

-Chicos, miren esto- dijo de pronto Ken pareciera que, en esta foto señaló la que TK sostenía en la mano, en la que también casualmente también salía Kari hablando por celular el hombre parece estar sosteniendo algo contra su oreja. Podría ser un celular, y casualmente, Kari también tiene uno presionado contra su oreja. ¿La habría llamado?

-Hay solo una manera de comprobarlo- dijo Tai, buscando entre la pila de documentos aquel que contenía los registros de llamadas de su hermana. Buscó el día y la hora correspondientes, y dijo figura que estaba hablando con un número anónimo, aunque aquí salen los últimos cuatro dígitos: 6490 leyó en voz alta ¿Alguien conoce de alguna persona cuyo celular termine así? los tres se fijaron en sus propios aparatos, solo para comprobar lo que ya sospechaban: ninguno de sus contactos terminaba con 6490.

-Debemos buscar si se comunicó con ese celular en algún otro momento- dijo TK, buscando entre todas las comunicaciones que habían pedido a la empresa. No encontraron el mismo número, aunque sí varios números anónimos que tampoco aparecían en los registros de ninguno de los tres. Por supuesto que podían ser tan sólo amigas de Kari, pero esto era demasiado como para creer que era tan sólo una coincidencia.

-Ustedes sigan buscando otras pistas, yo buscaré más sobre los teléfonos- dijo Tai, haciendo que los dos menores se concentraran en buscar otra cosa mientras él revolvía en busca de fotos y de documentos de registros telefónicos.

Luego de unas horas, la madre de Ken entró al cuarto para avisarles que la cena ya estaba servida. Así, los tres muchachos se levantaron y fueron al comedor, donde ya tenían sus platons servidos. Mientras comían, comentaban sobre cualquier cosa menos el caso de Kari. Ese era su momento para distenderse de lo que estaban haciendo.

Sin embargo, por la cabeza de Tai sólo podía circular una pregunta; "¿Dónde estás hermanita?".

* * *

**Lo dejaré hasta acá. Espero que no les haya parecido muy corto, aunque todos los capítulos vienen siendo de más o menos la misma longitud.**

**Quiero agradecer a los que leen mi historia, a los que la siguen, y muy especialmente a anaiza18 y a fallenangelfallenangel por dejar reviews. ¡Muchísimas gracias!**

**Aclaro una cosa: lo de los cuatro dígitos lo puse porque en Argentina, o al menos en Buenos Aires, el celular de una persona siempre se identifica con las últimas cuatro cifras, y decidí que, en mi historia, así se haría también en Japón. Habrá varios momentos en los que se dedicarán a investigar pistas (debe ser que escribo de eso porque estoy viendo demasiado Criminal Minds XD).**

**Epero que no se hayan desilusionado con lo que Sora le dijo a Tai. Personalmente me parece algo bastante revelador, además de que afectará a Tai por el resto del fic, o al menos hasta que compruebe si es cierto o no.**

**En fin, pido otra vez perdón por no actualizar más rápido, en serio que soy bastante colgado a veces, pero espero que sigan leyendo esta historia y no la abandonen.**

**¡Hasta (espero que sea) pronto!**

**¿Reviews?**


	5. V:La otra cara

**Uaau… dos actualizaciones en menos de una semana! Debe ser la vez que más rápido actualicé algo.**

**No muchos comentarios, solo gracias por leer, por las reviews y ¡Disfruten!**

**¡Ah, sí! Por si todavía hay alguna duda (espero que no), Digimon no me pertenece… que lástima.**

* * *

"_Todo lo que somos es el resultado de lo que hemos pensado; está fundado en nuestros pensamientos y está hecho de nuestros pensamientos"._

_Buda (563AC-486AC) Fundador del Budismo._

Capítulo V: La otra cara.

¡Sí que se le había hecho tarde! Había salido a comer con unas amigas, y sin darse cuenta del tiempo que había pasado, terminó llegando a alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana a su departamento. Su hijo seguramente se encontraría durmiendo, y su esposo estaba en uno de sus viajes, y no volvería hasta la tarde del día siguiente.

Metió la llave en la cerradura, giró dos veces, dándose cuenta así que la puerta estaba cerrada, y entró a su penumbroso hogar, que era solo iluminado por la luz que provenía de afuera, ya fuera de la luna o de algún cartel de neón. Realmente no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Dejó su cartera y su abrigo sobre uno de los sillones de la sala, y se encaminó a la cocina, que se encontraba continua a ésta. Abrió la heladera para buscar algo de beber, en lo posible agua, y volvió a sentarse en uno de los cómodos sillones. Notó entonces que, sobre la mesita de té, había una nota escrita apuradamente. Ésta decía:

"Mamá, no duermo en casa, iré a lo de Ken con TK. Nos vemos mañana. Tai".

Yuuko arrugó la nota y la arrojó al piso. Por alguna razón, esa nota le había afectado. No era el hecho de que su hijo no durmiera en la casa, de hecho ella se alegraba enormemente que tuviera amigos. Era otra cosa. El final, para ser más precisos. Su moreno hijo había dejado su nombre al final. De alguna retorcida manera, que no es necesaria explicar, eso le había hecho acordar en sobremanera a su hija desaparecida. Y es que, ¿Por qué Tai firmaría con su nombre, si es ahora el único de los hijos Kamiya viviendo en el departamento? Supuso que era una costumbre, pero de todas maneras, le impactó.

Desde que la policía había prácticamente dejado el caso de Kari de lado, la señora Kamiya había estado tratando de averiguar ciertas cosas por su cuenta. Algunas la habían perturbado. Sin embargo, ahora valía la pena. Ahora, podía ponerle un rostro al secuestrador de su hija. Ella sabía que no iba a llegar jamás una nota de rescate, o tan siquiera una llamada. Ya no era necesario buscarla. Ahora, todo lo que quedaba era esperar…

Esperar, ¿A qué? Se preguntarían algunos. Y ella, de la mejor manera posible, hubiese respondido a esa pregunta con un cortés: "Es mejor no saberlo", y una sonrisa. Tenía razón. No se lo había dicho a su hijo, mucho menos a su marido, considerando su situación actual. Pero ella sabía… demasiado, se podría decir.

Se dio cuenta que no quería tomar agua, necesitaba algo más fuerte. Entonces, aprovechando que estaba sola, se levantó y tomó una de las botellas de whisky que tenían guardadas y que reservaban solo para ocasiones especiales. Y en ese momento, Yuuko no podía pensar en situación más especial que en la suya actual. Estuvo por agarrar uno de los vasos, pero sabía que de todas maneras terminaría tomando la botella entera. No que fuera alcohólica, ni mucho menos. Simplemente, los oscuros pensamientos que, ella sabía, la atormentarían en las próximas horas, debían bajar con algo fuerte. Bastante fuerte.

Volvió a su asiento, sosteniendo la botella en su mano izquierda, destapada, y la tapa en su mano derecha. Suspiró y tomó el primer trago. El alcohol le picó la garganta, aunque ella ya sabía que era una reacción normal. Sintió como bajaba todo su trayecto hasta su estómago, y solo entonces tomó el segundo trago. Repitió este proceso unas cuatro veces más, hasta que ya no le molestaba al tragar. Entonces, y solo entonces, se decidió a pensar.

Su mente era un mar de sensaciones y pensamientos, en la cual cualquier persona que no fuera ella se ahogaría sin remedio. No obstante, la mujer estaba acostumbrada a la tormenta que estaba dentro de sí, y sabía que podía controlarla. Empezó a hacer una recapitulación, desde el día uno. Y, antes tan siquiera de empezar, se encontró con un problema. ¿Cuál era el día uno? ¿El día de la desaparición de Kari? ¿El día de la llamada, o el de la visita? ¿O ese otro día, aquel oscuro que no se atrevía a recordar, porque le producía escalofríos de tan sólo pensarlo? Sí, probablemente fuera la última posibilidad.

Había sido días después del secuestro de su hija, cuando ella se dedicaba a buscar pistas. Había contratado a algún que otro "investigador privado", para asegurarse que Kari estuviese viva y sana. Recordó aquel descubrimiento, aquel rencor, aquella sed de venganza…

Sacudió entonces su cabeza. No era momento para concentrarse en sentimientos pasados. Ese era su lema ahora. No. Ella estaba recapitulando los hechos objetivamente, sin sentimientos ni emociones. Solo hechos.

Sin embargo, algo se lo impedía. Después de todo, lo que había pasado no podía ser narrado como una simple cadena de eventos desafortunados que sólo ocurrieron y que ya no importaba el contexto del momento. De hecho, de no haber sido por el contexto, aquella situación que tiende a cambiar las cosas a favor y en contra de las personas, la gran mayoría de los sucesos no hubiesen ocurrido. Ni siquiera hubiesen sido concebidos por las mentes que ahora estaban inmiscuidas en el asunto.

Suspiró, otra vez, sabiendo que el trabajo que estaba intentando realizar era completamente inútil, sin sentido. No había porqué pensar en aquello ahora, esa noche, con la mente parcialmente nublada por la bebida y por el sueño. Se levantó del sillón individual, casi tropezando y cayendo al piso, e, hipando, se dispuso a irse a dormir.

No obstante, a mitad de camino, algo la interrumpió. Un sonido, al que todos los seres humanos estamos acostumbrados, y sin embargo a ella le puso los pelos de punta. Un sonido, que, a esa hora, esa noche, y justo en esa casa, no podía significar algo bueno. El teléfono.

Incesantemente, como ordenando ser atendido, sonaba una y otra vez. La señora Kamiya sabía que debía contestar, que era importante, pero sus pies no le respondían. Quiso echar la culpa al estupefaciente que había estado tomando, aunque ella supiera que era otra cosa. Lo que ella sentía era miedo, de los más profundos que un ser humano puede sentir. Terror, podría llamarse, aunque era incluso más profundo.

Lentamente, la mujer fue acercándose al aparato, que increíblemente estaba aún sonando. Le sorprendía que todavía no hubiera entrado el contestador. Descolgó y, lentamente, fue acercándose el auricular a su oreja con su temblorosa mano.

-Hola- dijo temerosamente.

Nada. Eso fue lo único que escuchó en un principio. Luego, muy lenta y gradualmente, comenzó a oír algo. Una conocida, al menos para ella, melodía, que más que relajarla hizo que se tensara aún más. Desesperada, dijo:

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Sólo avisarte que debes permanecer lúcida- respondió una suave y perturbadora voz del otro lado, aún teniendo de fondo la melodía.

-Estoy lúcida, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?- preguntó, ahora confundida, Yuuko.

-Déjame pensar- la voz frenó un momento, como considerando algún factor. Luego, dijo- usualmente, cuando una persona toma whisky tan rápido y tan seguido, no tiene todas sus luces activadas .

La señora Kamiya se paralizo. La estaba observando. De alguna manera, la veía. Empezó a mirar disimuladamente a su alrededor, buscando algo, cualquier cosa, fuera una cámara oculta u algo que permitiera a su interlocutor verla.

-No te esfuerces -dijo socarronamente la voz- recuerda que sé cómo mirar sin ser visto y hablar sin ser escuchado .

Dejó de buscar. Eso lo sabía. De hecho, eso se lo había dicho en su primer encuentro, hace lo que parecía ser ya milenios atrás.

-¿Qué quieres? -repitió la asustada mujer, queriendo cortar la comunicación lo antes posible.

-Sólo asegurarme que no te emborrachases. No sirve si no puedes pensar con claridad, y no es la primera vez que pasa .

-Lo sé. Será la última .

-Eso espero- y, dicho esto, cortó la llamada.

Yuuko Kamiya se quedó un rato más con el teléfono pegado a la oreja, como tratando de escuchar algo. Aunque, por más que se esforzara, nada había. Colgó y se dirigió a su cuarto, desplomándose sobre su cama, sin preocuparse por sacarse la ropa y metiéndose entre las sábanas.

Comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas intentando conciliar el sueño. Se había hecho ya costumbre en ella tardar para poder dormir, y, aún habiéndolo conseguido, su sueño seguía siendo ligero y fácil de romper. No era algo voluntario, por supuesto, pero con todo lo que había pasado, era común que las cosas en ella comenzaran a cambiar. Se preocuparía si fuese de otra manera.

Pensaba en todo, ésa era su razón de no descanso. Pensaba sobre lo que había sido, lo que era, y lo que sería. Estaba en un estado de incertidumbre total. ¿Por qué, si antes, cuando todo había empezado, se sentía segura de sí misma, y con aquella maravillosa sensación de poder llevarse al mundo por delante? ¿Qué había cambiado tan, pero tan drásticamente que toda su personalidad se encontraba trastornada? No lo sabía. O, peor aún, no quería saberlo. No quería creerlo, aunque la evidencia fuera tan grande. Ella sabía qué le había pasado, pero no quería admitirlo. Jamás lo haría. Aunque, algo sí era importante. Una pregunta que ella se hacía pero que jamás podía responderse. Se la planteaba una y otra vez, tratando de darle diferentes puntos de vista sin ningún resultado. Ella conocía el qué y el porqué. Sin embargo, esas dos no eran las únicas incógnitas. Había más, y más importantes aún.

Giró otra vez sobre su costado, intentando sacarlas de su cabeza. Aunque, por más que trataba, seguían allí, atormentándola día y noche. Quería llorar, gritar, patalear y volver a llorar, pero no podía hacerlo. Algo, muy en lo profundo de ella, no la dejaba. ¿Orgullo, tal vez? Seguramente, pero, ¿De qué? ¿De ella misma? ¿Orgullo propio? ¿O sólo ese ferviente deseo de no querer ser débil. Porque una cosa es parecer algo, y otra muy diferente es serlo. Cuando eres algo, cuando eres débil, como en este caso la mujer tendida sobre la cama se sentía, puedes no parecerlo, no querer parecerlo, creyendo que así no lo serás; pero es inútil.

Así, con estos pensamientos, la pregunta atacaba a Yuuko Kamiya, sin dejarla pegar los ojos en paz…

¿Cuándo, y cómo, se había transformado del gato del cuento, el audaz, el perseguidor, al ratón, el aterrorizado, el perseguido?

* * *

**Dejaré hasta acá… es un poco más corto que el anterior, pero teniendo en cuenta que fue actualización muy reciente, tiene su mérito.**

**Realmente, este capítulo no estaba pensado para este momento. Seguro que iba a aparecer, pero pensaba ponerlo mucho más al final, por no decir casi terminando. Me gustó mucho la descripción de la señora Kamiya como misteriosa, aunque sé que es algo (sino bastante, aunque, siendo sinceros, en el animé aparece poco) OOC, pero así me gusta…**

**PD: el sábado (a esta hora, en Argentina ya es domingo, no sé si en alguna otra parte del mundo no) fue mi cumpleaños. Si alguien, o "alguienes" quisiera regalarme algo, apreciaría que fuera una buena review. En serio, quiero saber qué piensan, si tienen teorías de qué es lo que pasa, etc… incluso si no les gusta (aunque si no les gusta, que sean críticas constructivas, no decir "no porque no").**

**En fin, nos vemos en otra actualización, que no sé cuándo será.**

**¡Hasta Pronto!**


	6. VI:Unión

**Buenos días! O buenos lo que sea cuando lean esto. Sé que pasó mucho tiempo desde la última actualización (casi dos meses, si no me equivoco), y no tengo excusa para haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Lo único que podría decir en mi defensa, es que estamos en época de Mundial de fútbol, y no podía no verlo. De hecho, estoy escribiendo esto mientras espero que Argentina (mi país) juegue cuartos de final… ojalá ganemos!**

**En fin, no creo que eso les interese mucho XD, así que los dejo con otro capítulo, que no es tan largo como me gustaría que fuera para recompensar por tanta espera… ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

"_Los hermanos sean unidos, porque esa es la ley primera, tengan unión verdadera, en cualquier tiempo que sea, porque si entre ellos pelean, los devoran los de afuera" (Fragmento del libro "El Gaucho Martín Fierro")_

_José Hernández (1834-1886) militar, poeta, periodista y político argentino._

Capítulo VI: Unión.

Había pocos días de la semana que fueran de agrado para Matt Ishida. Definitivamente, los que iban de lunes a viernes no estaban en su lista. Además, cuando por fin llegaba el fin de semana, no era usual en él salir con sus amigos, ya que prefería la paz y tranquilidad que solo su hogar y su música le podían proporcionar. El sábado solía ser su día de mostrar su presencia en la sociedad que existía fuera de la escuela. Eran estos días cuando todos se reunían y almorzaban luego de ver uno de los partidos del equipo de Tai. Sin embargo, a veces ni siquiera a estos se presentaba.

Pero hoy era diferente. Hoy, era sin lugar a dudas su día favorito de entre todos los demás. Hoy era domingo, y eso solo podía significar una cosa: podría pasar el día con su hermano TK. Matt jamás lo admitiría, ya que atentaba contra su orgullo propio, o al menos eso creía él, pero su hermano era la persona que más valoraba en todo el mundo. Con él, tenía confianza total y absoluta, podía hablar sobre cualquier cosa; eso sí, después de un esfuerzo por sonsacarle la información de parte del rubio menor.

No obstante, hoy era diferente. Normalmente, su pequeño ya no tan pequeño hermano hablaría de todo lo que había ocurrido durante la semana y que aún no había tenido oportunidad de contarle a Matt. Esta vez, en cambio, se encontraba desayunando en silencio.

El rubio mayor había llegado a lo de su madre, quien estaba de viaje, el sábado por la noche, y había usado una llave de emergencia que los Takaishi dejaban siempre escondida para entrar. Al principio, cuando despertó ante la sacudida de un sorprendido hermano que lo miraba desde al lado del sillón, parecía que ese domingo sería como todos los anteriores y, probablemente, los posteriores. Sin embargo, en cuanto Matt estuvo sosteniendo su taza de café y TK su taza de chocolate caliente, ambos habían caído en el silencio, silencio que los había acompañado a lo largo de toda la "comida más importante del día", como siempre les habían dicho. Algo ocurría con TK, y Matt quería adivinar qué era. Sin embargo, ¿Cómo podría hacer hablar a alguien, si él mismo no era bueno en ello?

Decidió que su mejor jugada era ir sin rodeos, tratar de hablar directamente sobre el "quid" de la cuestión. Tomó aire y, con su boca casi sobre el borde de la taza a punto de tomar otro sorbo de su preciadísima bebida caliente, dijo:

-Te pasa algo TK- no era una pregunta, y ambos bien lo sabían. Matt siempre había sido alguien directo a la hora de hablar, y eso le había jugado tanto como maldición como virtud.

-No es nada, descuida- respondió TK llanamente, aunque tratando de formar una sonrisa.

Matt sonrió levemente. Tantos años, y su hermanito aún no sabía cómo disimular cuando algo le pasaba. Decidió jugar un rato su juego, para que creyera que había sido engañado al menos por unos momentos.

-Hubiese jurado que te preocupaba algo, disculpa- dijo Matt, tratando de sonar apenado.

-Se ve que tus dones para captar los sentimientos de los demás han decaído un poco- sonrió. De nuevo esa sonrisa falsa, que gritaba que TK no se encontraba bien. Era cierto, Matt siempre había tenido una habilidad para darse cuenta de qué sentían las otras personas, aunque solo su pequeño hermano sabía de esto. Sin embargo, aún no los había perdido.

-¿Me pasas la manteca, por favor?- preguntó Matt, haciéndose el que se había olvidado por completo del asunto, y que había sido un simple error suyo.

-Seguro- TK extendió su brazo y le pasó la manteca a su hermano, quien la untó sobre una tostada y le dio un mordisco.

-Así que, ¿Algo interesante ha pasado esta semana?- volvió a preguntar Matt, tratando de abordar el tema previamente tratado con su hermano de una manera más sutil.

-Nada, nada en absoluto- dijo TK encogiéndose de hombros. Y luego se dio cuenta. Los ojos del menor se abrieron ligeramente, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho. Matt sonrió de costado, había ganado. Es que TK jamás estaba sin algo que contar, y aunque así fuese, nunca hubiese respondido de una manera tan llana. Por si fuera poco, su equipo de básquet había ganado un partido de campeonato, y, por la cara de Matt, el mayor ya lo sabía.

Suspiró, rendido. Tendría que contarle a Matt que le pasaba. Aunque no sería fácil. Cerró los ojos unos momentos, y sintió la penetrante mirada del otro. Luego de unos momentos, los abrió, y miró directamente a los ojos. Volvió a suspirar y dijo:

-Estoy preocupado- esperaba que esa respuesta fuera suficiente, pero, al ver a su hermano con una mirada incluso más inquisitiva que antes, decidió proseguir- el otro día me crucé a Sora, y la vi, ¿Cómo decirlo?, decaída. Me preocupa que algo le esté pasando, y ya sabes cómo es Sora, jamás le cuenta nada a nadie-.

Sí, Matt lo sabía. Él también había visto a la pelirroja, y también le había parecido que se encontraba triste demás. No obstante, había visto a Tai de la misma manera, así que probablemente era un problema entre ellos dos. Esos sí que se ponían mal cuando se peleaban el uno con el otro.

-No ha de ser nada TK, no deberías de preocuparte tanto. Seguramente discutió con Tai o con su madre, ya se le pasará- dijo Matt, sacándole importancia al asunto. Luego agregó- aunque ese no es el problema, y lo sé-.

Matt suspiró mentalmente. ¿Realmente su hermanito creía que caería con una mentira tan pobre? Sabía que seguramente en parte estaba preocupado por eso, aunque él sabía que había algo más importante, más profundo.

Esperó a que sus palabras hicieran efecto. TK parecía no reaccionar. Estaba congelado sobre su silla, con su taza a medio camino de su boca, y ésta última entreabierta. Miraba a su hermano mayor como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de escuchar, como si fuera imposible que alguien se diera cuenta de que lo que había dicho no era verdad. Aunque tampoco podía considerarse como mentira, puesto que en parte sí era eso. Pero lo central, lo que no lo dejaba dormir por las noches, era mucho más que eso. No se atrevía a compartirlo con su hermano. Ante este sentimiento, se sintió culpable. ¿Desde cuándo él, TK Takaishi, una de las personas con más tendencia a hablar en el mundo, no podía compartir algo, más cuando el receptor de ese mismo pensamiento era su hermano, aquel en quien más confiaba en todo el mundo?

Estuvieron en silencio aún más tiempo. TK quería que algo pasara para que pudieran terminar este silencio y esta conversación, y Matt esperaba que su hermano decidiera abrirse. Debía admitir que estaba bastante sorprendido, puesto que a su hermano se le dificultaba increíblemente a la hora de callarse. En ese aspecto, TK se parecía mucho a Mimi. Suerte que Matt sabía manejar ese tipo de personalidades sin generar conflictos.

Entonces, la puerta sonó. TK medio sonrió. Estaba feliz que alguien hubiese interrumpido ese momento. Su hermano se levantó de su lugar y fue a abrir la puerta. Sin embargo, volvió con nadie al lado suyo, aunque sosteniendo una carta. El menor lo miró y preguntó:

-¿Quién era, el cartero?-

-No seas tonto TK- respondió Matt- el cartero no toca la puerta, solo deja las cartas y se va. Además, esto es un sobre en blanco, no tiene remitente-.

Matt dudó por un momento en abrir o no abrir la carta. Después de todo, quizás ni siquiera era para ellos. No se sabía a quién estaba dirigida. Podría ser a su padre, o a otra persona del edificio, o incluso del país. Sin embargo, cuando vio la mirada de TK, curiosa e inquisitiva, su seguridad volvió, y rasgó el sobre, tirándolo al piso y abriendo el papel que contenía dentro.

Desilusión. Desconcierto. Eso era lo que el rubio mayor sentía mientras miraba la carta, completamente en blanco. No entendía qué era lo que pasaba. ¿Era acaso un muy mal chiste? Esperaba que no lo fuera, que tuviera algún sentido. Nunca le habían gustado las bromas pesadas, y nunca le gustarían.

Dio vuelta la hoja, para corroborar que del otro lado también estaba en blanco. Sin embargo, se llevó una sorpresa cuando, a mitad de página, vio un pequeño grupo de caracteres negros. Para él, no tenían ningún sentido. No eran japoneses, tampoco chinos, o al menos hasta donde él sabía. Se notaba que eran letras occidentales, aunque no tenía idea de qué significaban.

Le entregó la hoja a TK, para que pudiera ver qué era lo que estaba escrito, y le preguntó:

-¿Entiendes qué es lo que dice?-

-Pero si tú también sabes leer este alfabeto- dijo TK, extrañado de que su hermano le pidiera a él.

-Me refiero a que si sabes qué es lo que significa, o al menos en qué idioma está escrito- dijo Matt a su no tan pequeño hermano.

TK observó por unos momentos las palabras, tratando de descifrar qué significaban. Luego de unos minutos, sin embargo, se dio por vencido, y dijo a su hermano:

-No tengo idea de qué puede significar las palabras "Suspicio et revelabo", y tampoco sé en qué idioma está escrito-

-Ha de ser tan solo un chiste de mal gusto- dijo Matt, bastante irritado- tírala a la basura, no hay porqué preocuparse por eso-

TK se levantó de la mesa del comedor y se dirigió a la cocina. Pero, cuando estaba por tirar al tacho la nota, cambió de parecer, y, la guardó en su bolsillo. Ya encontraría una manera de descifrar qué significaba aquella nota.

Volvió al comedor donde su hermano se encontraba y se sentó nuevamente a la mesa, terminando silenciosamente lo poco que quedaba de su desayuno. De pronto, había perdido sus ganas de hablar. Tampoco que tuviera ganas cuando el día había comenzado.

* * *

**Hasta acá llegaremos hoy. Lo sé, es poco, prometo que intentaré que el próximo sea bien largo, además de que lo sea probablemente porque tendrá muchas cosas. Ni se imaginan. **

**Algo más, traten de no buscar el google traductor qué significan las palabras de la carta, así como TK tampoco lo hará. Sino, se le pierde diversión a la historia.**

**Nada más por ahora, solo vuelvo a pedir disculpas por haber tardado tanto.**

**¡Ah sí! Si quieren pasar por mi otra historia a darme una mano, bienvenidos sean.**

**PS: saludos a todos los que viven en Colombia y a Chile, quería que ganaran en los partidos contra Brasil.**

**Reviews?**


	7. VII:Miedo

**Hola! Les traigo otro capítulo. Sí, lo sé, es el mismo día que la publicación del anterior. Es que me pareció algo injusto dejarles un capítulo tan corto, así que me puse a escribir y conseguí terminar esto relativamente rápido.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a anaiza18, que ha seguido mi historia desde el minuto creo. ¡Muchas gracias, y gracias por dejarme tu review tan rápido!**

**Disfruten todos con este nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

"_La muerte no nos roba los seres amados. Al contrario, nos los guarda y nos los inmortaliza en el recuerdo. La vida sí que nos los roba muchas veces y definitivamente"._

_François Mauriac (1905-1970) Escritor francés._

Capítulo VII: Miedo.

Sora se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones del departamento de los Kamiya. Su mejor amigo desde la infancia, Tai, le había pedido que lo fuera a visitar, sin razón aparente. Sin embargo, a ella no le molestaba eso; de hecho, estaba acostumbrada a que el moreno le llamase para que pasara un rato por su casa. Lo que sí le molestaba era que, cuando ella había llegado, el señor Kamiya le había abierto la puerta, diciendo que estaba a punto de irse a quién-sabe-dónde. No obstante, cuando ella le preguntó por Tai, el hombre había fruncido el ceño y le había dicho que el joven aun no llegaba de su práctica de fútbol de Domingo. Ella se había disculpado, pero cuando estaba a punto de retirarse, el señor Kamiya le había dicho que se podía quedar esperando al muchacho. Después de todo, ella ya era como de la familia. Sora recordaba haber reído luego de la insinuación del hombre al decir que ya debería hacer su propio juego de llaves.

Ahora, tras una hora de espera, acompañada solamente por el ruido de fondo de la televisión, la joven pelirroja estaba comenzando a impacientarse porque su despistado amigo todavía no llegaba. Estaba por disponerse a retirarse, cuando escucho unas llaves del otro lado de la puerta, y luego esta se abrió, dejando entrar a un despeinado adolescente con un bolso deportivo colgado de su hombro derecho.

Sora se paró y se cruzó de brazos, esperando que Tai se diera cuenta de su presencia. Cuando el chico levantó la vista y vio a su amiga, aparentemente furiosa mirándolo fijamente. Él la miró confundido, y tras un momento de silencio se decidió por preguntar:

-Sora, ¿Cómo es que entraste?-

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó ella furiosa- ¡¿Estuve aquí esperando una hora y eso es lo primero que se te ocurre preguntar?! ¡¿Por qué demonios me llamas y me dices que venga para aquí si vas a dejarme esperando tanto tiempo?!-. Comenzó a gritar algunos más de improperios, mezclados con retos que ni siquiera ella entendía, hasta que se calmó un poco y calló.

-¿Terminaste?- dijo Tai, aunque algo atemorizado por la violenta reacción de su amiga.

-Por ahora, pero no te confíes- refunfuñó la muchacha, suspirando y dejándose caer sobre el sillón de la sala nuevamente.

Tai se acercó a ella, como alguien que se acerca a darle de comer a un violento y hambriento león. Tocó suavemente su hombro, y ella volteó su cara hacia él, con una furiosa mirada, haciendo que el chico retirara de inmediato su mano. Se quedaron así, quietos y sin hablar, por unos momentos, hasta que Tai, recuperando su actitud de siempre, dejó el bolso en el suelo del departamento y se lanzó en el lugar libre junto a Sora. Ella lo miró fastidiada, pero él simplemente sonrió, haciendo que el enojo de su amiga se disipara.

-En fin, ¿Qué quieres hacer?- preguntó Sora como si nada de lo anterior hubiese pasado.

-Honestamente, tengo ganas de hablar sobre algo importante- respondió el moreno, perdiendo momentáneamente la alegría de su rostro. Sora inmediatamente supo a dónde iba esa conversación. Después de todo, ella lo conocía bien, y había solo una cosa que podía ponerlo de ese humor.

-Tai, ¿En serio te parece hablar sobre eso ahora?- preguntó.

-Es que hay algo que me ha estado molestando desde hace días- dijo Tai, ignorando olímpicamente a su amiga- sabes que me preocupo, y tienes que admitir que estoy justificado. El no saber dónde está mi hermanita, o si le pasó algo, no me deja dormir por las noches. Además, mis padres están cada vez más distanciados, así que las cosas en casa están bastante más tensas de lo que deberían en esta situación-.

-Tai, estás haciendo todo lo que puedes. Tú, TK y Ken están haciendo más de lo que cualquier adolescente haría para poder encontrarla. Además, sabes que el padre de Ken es detective, y está haciendo todo lo que puede por ayudarlos-. Se detuvo, mirando a su amigo, quien se encontraba con la vista clavada en la mesa de té frente a ellos.

-Lo sé, pero no es suficiente- dijo furioso el chico, levantándose de pronto de su asiento y comenzando a caminar por la sala.

-Kari aparecerá, ya lo verás…-

-¡No sabes si aparecerá!- exclamó Tai, interrumpiendo a Sora- ¡No lo sabes! Ella podría estar siendo torturada mientras hablamos, o quizás ya se la llevaron de Japón. Incluso podría estar… podría estar…- se interrumpió por un nudo en la garganta, y Sora aprovechó para continuar hablando.

-No pienses así Tai. Sabes que ella se encuentra bien, sabes que ella estará bien. Aparecerá, ya lo verás. En algún futuro, miraremos este momento como algo muy lejano, quizás como un mal sueño, y Kari estará con nosotros. Solo debes tener algo de fe-.

-…- Tai paró en seco, con lágrimas en los ojos. Sora, viendo a su amigo en ese estado, no pudo soportarlo y se acercó a él, abrazándolo. Él le devolvió el abrazo, aunque débilmente, casi como si le faltara vida.

Se quedaron así unos momentos más, hasta que escucharon la puerta abrirse. Se separaron lentamente, y giraron para ver a la señora Kamiya cargando algunas bolsas de supermercado.

-¡Hola Sora! No sabía que estarías aquí. Tai, ¿Te molestaría ayudarme con estas pesadas bolsas?- dijo la mujer amablemente.

Tai no le respondió, solo se acercó a ella y le quitó las bolsas de las manos, llevándolas a la cocina. Cuando el muchacho volvió a la sala, Sora estaba sentada en el mismo lugar que antes, y su madre estaba en uno de los sillones individuales. Ambas hablaban animadamente, la más joven tratando de disimular la tristeza del momento anterior. Tai se acercó a ellas y se sentó junto a Sora, justo cuando el teléfono sonó.

La mayor se levantó y atendió el teléfono.

-Residencia Kamiya, ¿Quién habla?- calló, esperando respuesta- sí, soy yo, ¿Sucedió algo?- de nuevo silencio de su parte, y, de pronto, su rostro palideció y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- iremos de inmediato, gracias por avisar-.

Colgó, y miró a los dos adolescentes con lágrimas ahora también cayendo por sus mejillas. Con la voz temblorosa, dijo:

-Llamaron del hospital, parece que encontraron a Kari- hubieran sido geniales noticias, pero, a juzgar por la cara de la mujer, eran las peores noticias que pudieran haber escuchado en sus vidas.

* * *

TK y Matt compartían lo que les quedaba de su día de hermanos. Luego del incidente de la mañana, si acaso podía llamarse incidente, las cosas se habían distendido un poco y, luego de unos minutos, habían conseguido volver a hablar como siempre. No obstante, el rubio menor estaba en otra parte, y respondía solo cuando Matt le decía o preguntaba algo. En cierto sentido, era un día como cualquiera. En otro, era el peor día para ambos. ¿Desde cuándo era Matt el encargado de entablar conversación con otro ser humano?

Sin embargo, ya entrada la tarde, el teléfono sonó. Matt fue a atender, y cuando descolgó el teléfono y escuchó qué decían por el otro lado, frunció el ceño y dijo:

-Tai, ¿Quieres calmarte por favor? ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- TK observó a su hermano, mientras este se ponía más y más serio a cada segundo.

-Está bien, vamos para allá. No te preocupes, le avisaré a los otros- silencio una vez más- de acuerdo, les diré que no vayan, pero yo iré y no se discute-.

TK observó a su hermano mientras colgaba el teléfono y le decía:

-TK, tengo que irme. Parece que llegó una llamada del hospital sobre noticias de Kari. Tú espera aquí, yo te llamaré cuando sepa qué es lo que pasa-.

-¿Bromeas, verdad?- dijo TK, levantándose y agarrando su chaqueta- si es algo sobre Kari iré-.

-No sabes qué es lo que tienen para decir, puede que sea algo malo-.

-Con más razón entonces, Matt, y no trates de detenerme. Sabes que de todas maneras me terminarás viendo en el hospital-.

Matt no dijo nada, solo suspiró. Agarró las llaves del auto de su padre y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada, seguido bien de cerca por su hermano menor. Sin decir palabra, ambos se subieron al vehículo y fijaron rumbo hacia el hospital.

* * *

¿Por qué demonios estaban en esta parte del hospital? El aire era frío, más de lo normal, y había un extraño olor a formol flotando invisible en el aire. A Tai de por sí ya no le gustaban los hospitales, pero este entorno era aun peor. Era casi como encontrarse en un cementerio. Tai aun recordaba la mirada que la chica en la recepción les había lanzado una vez dijeron su apellido y a quién buscaban. ¿Qué era lo que estaba tan mal con Kari? ¿Acaso la habían encontrado en una situación muy delicada? Además, ahora que el moreno se detenía a pensarlo, ¿No tendría que haber sido la policía quien les avisara si sabían algo de la niña Kamiya? Nada de esto tenía sentido para Tai, y cada vez tenía un peor presentimiento sobre lo que habría pasado con su pequeña hermana.

Esperaban sentados ahora la llegada de algún médico, o quien fuera pudiera decirles el porqué de estar allí. De pronto, alguien se acercó. Un hombre, con una lúgubre mirada pintada en su rostro, los miraba a los tres fijamente. Por alguna razón, a Tai le dio un terrible escalofrío, como si aquel doctor fuera un pájaro de mal agüero.

-Familia Kamiya, ¿Cierto?- dijo, como deseando que respondieran que no.

-Sí, somos nosotros- respondió Tai, tratando de fingir seguridad.

-Verán, tengo malas noticias para ustedes. No me gusta ser quien dé estas noticias, pero deberían acompañarme para ver…- de pronto se detuvo, debido a fuertes ruidos provenientes de uno de los pasillos. Los cuatro giraron sus cabezas, y vieron a un par de rubios correr hacia ellos. Se detuvieron cuando los hubieron alcanzado, y el que parecía ser el menor preguntó:

-¿Ya saben qué fue lo que pasó con Kari?-

-Era lo que estaba a punto de decirles- dijo el doctor, retomando su previa charla- pero antes, deben acompañarme para verlo por ustedes mismos, y así confirmar lo que les diré-. Comenzaron todos a caminar, guiados por el hombre de bata blanca, mientras él seguía hablando- hoy, llegó un hombre diciendo que había encontrado a una niña que correspondía con las características de la niña Kari Kamiya, desaparecida hace unas semanas, con signos vitales muy bajos. La atendimos en emergencias, mientras tratábamos de comunicarnos con alguno de sus familiares. No fue sencillo, pero finalmente contactamos con ustedes. Mientras tanto, en emergencias trataban de mantener a la muchachita con signos vitales, pero ella parecía rechazar todo lo que intentaban- entraron entonces en una habitación, larga y con lo que parecían ser numerosos cajones en las paredes. Tai no tenía que ser médico para darse cuenta de dónde estaban, pero se negaba a creerlo. No podía ser, tenía que ser un sueño. ¿Por qué sino, se encontrarían en una morgue de hospital?

El doctor se dirigió a uno de los "cajones", y lo abrió. Mientras lo hacía, una suerte de camilla metálica salía con el cajón, y sobre ella, una sábana blanca cubriendo una pequeña figura.

-Odio ser quien hace estas preguntas, pero debo preguntar. Señora Kamiya, ¿Es esta Kari?- preguntó el hombre, descubriendo la figura.

El corazón de todos dio un vuelco. Allí, inerte y con los ojos cerrados, una niña con la cara bastante magullada y algo violeta parecía descansar. La boca y garganta de todos se secó. En cambio, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Nadie podía creerlo. Esa no podía ser Kari, simplemente no podía ser ella. Tai, el más impactado de todos, incluso más que su madre, era el que más lo dudaba. Su hermanita, que había sido siempre una especie de luz que iluminaba todo lo que estaba cerca de ella, yacía, aparentemente muerta. Tenía que ser un sueño, una pesadilla. Escuchó la voz distante de su madre, llena de dolor:

-Sí, es ella-.

No. No podía terminar así. Esa no podía ser su hermanita. Si su padre estuviera con ellos, seguramente es daría cuenta de que ella no era Kari. No podía serlo. Limpiándose con la manga sus ojos, se acercó un poco más a su supuesta hermanita. La observó, y, lentamente, dijo:

-No es ella-

-Sé que esto puede ser doloroso, pero es ella Tai- dijo su madre, poniendo una mano en su hombro. El muchacho la quitó, frustrado, y reafirmó:

-No. No es ella. Mírenla bien-

TK, Sora y Matt se acercaron lentamente a Tai. Sora lo agarró cariñosamente por un brazo, mientras que los hermando Ishida y Takaishi lo miraban con pena y tristeza.

-Vamos amigo, hablemos afuera- dijo Matt, tratando de sacarlo del cuerpo inerte de su hermana menor.

Tai obedeció de manera ausente. Él sabía que esa no era su hermana, que no podía serlo. No entendía porque todos estaban empeñados en creer lo contrario. ¿Cómo su propia madre había cometido el error de confundirla así?

Se dejó dirigir por sus amigos, que lo llevaron hasta una silla, donde lo sentaron. Su madre se había quedado hablando con el doctor, probablemente aclarando que él en realidad tenía razón y que esa no era Kari. Al menos, eso era lo que esperaba.

-Tai- escuchó una suave voz, y se dio cuenta que Sora estaba justo a su lado- sé que es difícil, pero tienes que darte cuenta. Tu madre dijo que era ella…-.

-¿Tú la viste?- interrumpió Tai, y la pelirroja negó con la cabeza- ¿Ustedes?- los rubios también negaron- entonces no saben quién era la chica que estaba allí. Yo les aseguro, esa no era Kari-.

-Tai, tu mamá dijo que era ella- trató de hacerlo entrar en razón Matt- nosotros cerramos los ojos, no nos atrevimos a ver. Pero la confirmación de tu madre fue suficiente para nosotros, ¿Por qué no para ti?-

-Porque esa no es mi hermana- dijo Tai, hablando a pesar del nudo en la garganta que tenía- No es ella. No. Lo. Es-.

Se quedaron callados, y unos minutos después, en lo que solo se podían oír los silenciosos sollozos de Sora y alguno que otro de TK, el médico que les había hablado y la señora Kamiya aparecieron en su rango de visión. La mujer parecía destrozada, y estaba llorando descontroladamente. Evidentemente, era Kari. O al menos, esa conclusión sacaron Matt, TK y Sora. Los dos últimos se largaron a llorar, y Matt dejó escapar varias lágrimas silenciosas. Tai, sin embargo, se levantó de su asiento y preguntó:

-¿Por qué lloran? Kari debe estar asustada en alguna parte y nosotros perdemos nuestro tiempo- empezó a respirar más agitadamente- ¡Rápido, levántense! ¿No lo entienden? Ella no era Kari-.

-Hijo…- comenzó entonces su madre.

-Tú cállate- la cortó el moreno señalándola- ¿Cómo puedes decir que esa es Kari cuando sabes que no es ella? ¿Por qué mientes?-.

-Amigo, cálmate. Es duro esto pero no por eso tienes que tratar a tu madre de esa manera- dijo Matt, de forma bastante imponente.

-Esa no es mi madre, mi madre distingue a sus propios hijos del resto. Y tampoco es mi hermana la que acabamos de ver- dijo de manera violenta Tai, y echó a correr. Quería salir de ese horrible lugar. Quería seguir buscando a su hermanita. Todos menos Sora y su madre echaron a correr tras él, y de pronto dos guardias de seguridad aparecieron frente a él y lo agarraron.

-Suéltenme ahora, tengo que buscar a mi hermana- pateó a uno, que soltó su brazo derecho, y con su puño liberado golpeó al otro en la mandíbula. Liberado otra vez, trató de volver a correr, pero ahora sus dos rubios amigos lo agarraron. El doctor se acercó a él con una especie de jeringa y le dijo:

-Tu madre me permitió hacer esto. Créeme, sólo te relajará- inyectó entonces la jeringa en su cuello y dejó que el líquido entrara. La adrenalina de Tai luchó contra la droga, pero finalmente, esta ganó y todo se volvió oscuro para el moreno.

* * *

Tai despertó. No sabía cuánto llevaba durmiendo, pero despertó. Se encontró a sí mismo acostado en una cama, con una bata de hospital y mirando a un techo blanco. Además, se encontró imposibilitado para moverse. Giró su cabeza, y vio a Sora con lágrimas en los ojos. La cuestionó con la mirada, y ella solo dijo:

-El doctor sugirió que era lo mejor tenerte atado a esta cama para que no cometieras ninguna locura. Saldrás en unos días, según cómo respondas a la noticia en los próximos días-.

Entonces recordó todo. La llamada, el viaje al hospital, la niña que él dijo que no era Kari y la pelea en los pasillos.

-Sora, sé que nadie me cree, pero tú debes hacerlo. Te suplico, sigue buscando a Kari mientras yo esté acá dentro. Te lo suplico. Tienes que creerme-.

-Desearía hacerlo Tai- dijo Sora- debo irme ahora, prometo que volveré lo antes que pueda. Por favor, no ofrezcas más peleas, aunque no estés en posición de hacerlo. Hazlo por Kari. Hazlo por mí-.

Y así, Sora se levantó de su asiento al lado de la camilla de Tai y salió del cuarto, aunque una pregunta rodeaba por su cabeza. ¿Era realmente Kari quien estaba en esa horrible morgue?

* * *

**No tengo mucho para decir, excepto ¡No me odien! Todo tiene un sentido. ¿Será o no será Kari la chica de la morgue? ¿Qué hará Tai ahora estando en un hospital sin poder salir?**

**Una sola nota rápida: no sé cómo serán realmente las morgues, nunca estuve en una (y espero nunca estarlo). La describí como suele aparecer en películas y series.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo (bastante movidito fue ehh?) y ya saben, cualquier cosa pueden dejarme un review, sea diciendo que les gustó o que no les gustó. Y si, por alguna razón, me quieren decir porqué, mejor.**

**Saludos.**

**PS: anaiza, espero que hayas disfrutado tu capítulo. ¡Gracias por estar siguiendo tanto mi hitoria!**


	8. VIII:Cuando un fénix renace

**Esto me tardó un mes, espero que nadie se haya aburrido de esperar. Me disculpo por haber tardado, es sólo que la inspiración viene y se va, y hubo días en los que me senté frente a la computadora sin poder escribir ni un renglón. **

**Espero que lo disfruten, hay algunas notas al final del capítulo.**

* * *

"_La unión de la familia no se mide por el número de miembros, sino por la unión que hay en ellos"._

_Anónimo._

Capítulo VIII: Cuando un fénix renace.

Sora daba vueltas en su cama, pensando. Desde que había salido del hospital, ya por la madrugada, y se había dirigido hacia su departamento, donde vivía con su madre, no había parado de darle vueltas al asunto. Debía admitir, estaba anonadada. No podía creer, simplemente carecía completamente de sentido. ¿Kari muerta? ¿Tai internado? ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? Se había dirigido a su cama, sin importarle si tenía actividades ese día, y se acostó a dormir. O al menos eso intentó, ya que parecía que al tener el cuerpo en reposo su cabeza funcionaba más rápido que nunca. Suspiró, cansada, y trató de obligarse a dormir, aunque parecía que su cabeza no le daría un descanso hasta que encontrara una solución a esta problemática. No obstante, cada vez que creía encontrar una respuesta a todo lo que estaba pasando, llegaba a un callejón sin salida, y debía volver a empezar.

Escuchó entonces, entre el calmado silencio del apartamento, cómo la puerta se abría, y asumió que su madre habría llegado a su casa. Extraño, usualmente ella no llegaba hasta entrada la tarde y, según el reloj de la pelirroja, era recién media mañana. Se dispuso a levantarse a saludar a la recién llegada, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió, dejando entrar a una mujer de mediana edad y algo más alta que la adolescente que yacía con los ojos abiertos en su cama. La mayor sonrió con tristeza, lo que hizo saber a Sor que ya se había enterado. ¿Cómo no, si era una de las mejores amigas del matrimonio Kamiya?

-¿Te encuentras bien hija?- preguntó, con preocupación depurando de su voz.

-¿En serio madre? ¿Que si estoy bien? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Una de mis amigas fue hallada muerta, y mi mejor amigo desde los cinco años al parecer tuvo un colapso nervioso o qué se yo! ¿Cómo me voy a encontrar?- comenzó a respirar agitadamente, aunque su madre no comenzó a hablar. Conocía a su hija, y a su temperamento a veces inestable, por lo que sabía que debía calmarse ella sola. Esperó, pacientemente, hasta que la chica comenzó a hablar nuevamente, esta vez con la cabeza gacha y muy apenada- Yo… lo siento. Sé que te preocupas por mí, pero esto ya es demasiado-.

-Lo entiendo, créeme, pero recuerda hija: lo último que se pierde es la esperanza-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? Hace rato que la esperanza ya murió, solo que como inocentes crédulos decidimos creer que aún estaba allí-.

-No digas eso, Sora. Hasta que tú mueras, tu esperanza no morirá, y eso debes tenerlo en claro. Puede encontrarse dormida, sí, pero tarde o temprano se levantará, más fuerte incluso que la primera vez-.

-Eso lo sé, pero también soy realista. Un cuerpo fue masacrado, otro internado, y esos son los hechos. No puedes discutir contra la lógica de la realidad-.

-¿La realidad, o _tú _realidad?- preguntó la Señora Takenouchi, dejando a Sora momentáneamente sin palabras. Pero esta conversación estaba lejos de terminar.

-Mi realidad, tú realidad, nuestra realidad, la realidad. Realmente no creo importante el artículo que acompañe a la palabra, el significado de la misma sería siempre igual. Para el caso, aunque mi realidad sea solo mía, jamás podré salir de ella, porque nunca podré ser otra persona-.

-Sora, te pregunto una cosa. ¿Crees en mi palabra?- esto dejó a la muchacha helada. ¿Acaso su madre desconfiaba de su confianza hacia ella?

-Por supuesto que sí, jamás dudaría algo que me dijeras, es sólo que tengo una opinión diferente en ciertas cosas-.

-Cierto, pero no voy a ese punto. ¿Por qué confías en mí?-.

-Pues porque te conozco, sé que eres confiable, además de todo, eres mi madre y no creo que alguna vez me mintieras-. Una sombra pasó por los ojos de la señora Takenouchi en ese momento, pero su hija pareció no notarlo.

-Exacto. Crees en mí porque me conoces. Sin embargo, debes preguntarte, ¿Soy confiable? ¿Es mi confianza igual hacia todas las personas y desde todas las personas?-.

-Pues, no creo… aunque…- las palabras parecían no salir de su boca. Poco a poco, iba entendiendo qué era lo que su madre quería decirle.

-Entonces, pequeña mía, ¿Cuál es la realidad de mi confiabilidad? ¿Puedes afirmar, sin ningún tipo de margen de error? Si hay gente que confía en mí y gente que no, ¿Cuál es la realidad?-

-¿Ninguna? ¿Todas? No entiendo, porque aunque tuvieras razón, te estarías contradiciendo. Nada es todo y nada al mismo tiempo-.

-Sora, querida, tienes que sacarte de la cabeza esa costumbre de dar por opuestas cosas sin ver más adentro. Ninguna de ellas puede proclamarse como realidad, por la mera existencia de las otras. Aunque, al mismo tiempo, todas se convierten en realidad, si bien ninguna de ellas es absoluta. ¿Entiendes qué quiero decir?-.

-Creo que sí. Quieres decirme que, siempre que alguien mantenga un gramo de esperanza en su corazón, alma, o como se le quiera llamar, entonces ésta primera no muere, ¿Me equivoco?-.

-Exacto. Jamás podrás afirmar algo sin un margen de error, y en este caso, te recomendaría que sigas esa posibilidad, podrías sorprenderte de lo que lograrás-.

Dicho esto, se acercó al borde de la cama de su hija, y se agachó para darle un fuerte abrazo. Ambas tenían lágrimas en los ojos, aunque no les importaba. Su madre salió y dejó a su hija en su habitación, pensando. Sora debía reconocer que estaba sorprendida. Jamás había tenido una relación muy buena con su madre, aunque con el tiempo fueron forjando lazos cada vez más poderosos. No obstante, la conversación que hoy habían mantenido había sido un gran salto en su reconciliación.

Ahora, todo parecía un poco más claro. No se atrevía a decir todavía que Tai tenía razón y que Kari aún estaba viva, pero decidió aferrarse a esa esperanza que su mejor amigo sentía. Después de todo, con o sin colapso, los sentimientos del muchacho seguían siendo verdaderos.

Luego de varios minutos, que después resultaron siendo algunas horas, puesto que ya era la tarde, Sora se dio cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba. Cómo no, si no había comido nada durante el día, y tampoco la noche anterior. Se levantó, y se dispuso a comer con su madre, aunque, en la sala, había una nota diciendo que la mujer había ido a consolar a sus amigos. No necesitó saber nada más, sabía a quién se refería. Así que llamó a Mimi, puesto que no le gustaba estar sin compañía a la hora de comer. No sabía porqué, quizás una costumbre que se le pegó a través de los años de estar alrededor de Tai. De cualquier manera, vería si su castaña amiga estaba disponible. Resultó ser que Mimi no tenía nada para hacer, así que le avisó a su pelirroja amiga que se pasaría por su casa luego. Aunque, por el tono de voz, ese "luego" realmente era "estoy a punto de llegar a tu casa, ya estaba yendo para allá". Y en efecto, cinco minutos después, se oyeron golpes en la puerta de entrada, y cuando Sora abrió, pudo ver a su mejor amiga, aunque de manera muy diferente a la que usualmente se presentaba. Mimi no era alguien superficial, aunque sí le gustara verse bien. Evidentemente, la noticia de lo ocurrido la noche anterior había hecho estragos en ella, puesto que tenía grandes ojeras y un aspecto desaliñado, como si se hubiese levantado de su cama y hubiese ido directamente a lo de Sora, eso sí, después de una gran sesión de llanto.

La pelirroja dejó entrar a su amiga y, sin decir nada más que un "Hola" fue a preparar té. Cuando éste estuvo listo, agarró algo para comer de una de las alacenas y fue hacia la sala, donde la expelirrosa se encontraba, ya sentada y esperando. Comenzaron entonces a comer silenciosamente, disfrutando de la compañía de la otra. Sora sabía que Mimi era alguien a quien le gustaba abrir las conversaciones, así que solo esperó hasta que ella decidiera hablar.

-Hablé con Matt hoy- ¡bingo!

-¿Y? ¿Te dijo algo?- preguntó Sora, queriendo saber cuánto sabía su amiga.

-Al principio no. Te juro, jamás lo había visto así. Llegó a mi casa, casi totalmente borracho, y llorando y balbuceando cosas sin sentido de un hospital y de que algo no era justo. Le tuve que dar varios cafés, ayudarlo dos veces a ducharse y luego dejarlo dormir algunas horas. Por suerte mis padres no se encuentran ahora en mi casa, sino que están de viaje creo que visitando unos amigos en los EEUU. Después de todo ese proceso, me lo contó…- su voz se quebró, y las lágrimas que habían ido invadiendo sus ojos por fin fueron liberadas. Sora entonces fue al sillón donde estaba su amiga, y se sentó a su lado, dejando llorar a Mimi en su hombro y derramando lágrimas propias.

Permanecieron así por un tiempo más, hasta que se separaron, ambas con los ojos rojos y aún llorosos. Se miraron en silencio, y se dispusieron a continuar con sus tés. Entraron de nuevo en un silencio, no incómodo, aunque sí triste. Aún no sabían cuándo sería el funeral de su amiga, o quiénes irían. No querían saberlo, porque aunque Sora ahora tuviese esa fe o esperanza renovadas, sería duro ver a su posible amiga por última vez.

-¿Has visto a Tai?- preguntó de pronto Mimi.

-Anoche, cuando apenas lo habían instalado. Hablé muy poco con él, sigue convencido de que Kari sigue viva en alguna parte-.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué crees?- la pregunta descolocó un poco a la pelirroja, aunque decidió responder con toda la sinceridad posible.

-No lo sé. Al principio, creí que Tai había colapsado, pero ahora, comienzo a pensar que quizás tenga razón-.

-¿No crees en lo que dijo la madre de Tai?-

-No dije eso, pero una madre puede equivocarse cuando se encuentra cegada por el dolor-.

-Tai también- apuntó Mimi.

-Lo sé, ambos pueden estar equivocados. Yo elijo creer en la versión de mi mejor amigo, aunque sea a medias-.

Mimi no dijo nada más, y se limitó a reflexionar sobre lo que su amiga le había dicho. Si eso era necesario para ella, entonces ella la apoyaría. Después de todo, quizás, Sora no estaba tan equivocada, y Tai sí tenía razón.

* * *

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado, háganme saber. Este capítulo es algo distinto a lo que venía siendo el fic, o por lo menos en mi opinión. Es que últimamente me estuve preguntando cómo quería escribir, y qué era lo que quería decir, espero que este nuevo estilo sea de agrado de todos.**

**En otro comentario, me gustaría agradecer a todos los que siguen este fic y alguno de mis otros, ya dejen reviews o no. Aunque me gustaría si pudieran dejarme un review, especialmente en este capítulo, comentando si les gusta o no. No me gusta extenderme tanto cuando pido reviews, pero necesito saber si se puede seguir la historia, si no es confusa, y lo que fuera quieran decir.**

**Para no aburrirlos más, quiero invitarlos a los que no leyeron mis otros fics a leerlos (me refiero9 a "Momentos de Diván" y "La vida en saltos") .**

**En fin, espero no tardar tanto para traerles el próximo capítulo, pero uno nunca sabe. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Saludos!**


	9. IX:La chispa

**Pareciera que estoy decidido a actualizar una vez por mes. Por alguna razón, la inspiración me ataca en ese tiempo y no me deja en paz. De cualquier manera, gracias por leer, especiales gracias a anaiza18 y a fallenangelfallenangel por dejar reviews y... ¡vamos al capítulo!  
**

* * *

_"Cada trecho recorrido enriquece más al peregrino y lo acerca un poco más a hacer realidad sus sueños"._

_Paulo Coelho. Escritor brasilero (1947-) _

Capítulo IX: La chispa.

Hace tres meses ya que Tai estaba internado, y a lo largo de todos esos días Sora no falló en visitarlo todas las tardes. Siempre llegaba, llevando una película para ver, puesto que había una televisión y Matt había llevado un reproductor de DVD para que el moreno no se aburriera. Al principio, las películas que la pelirroja llevaba eran en vano, ya que el mayor de los hermanos Kamiya hablaba todo el tiempo sobre su pequeña hermana y que estaba en alguna parte y que debía ir a buscarla. Algunas veces incluso habían tenido que darle un tranquilizante de cómo se ponía.

El tiempo pasó, sin embargo, y ahora Tai estaba más calmado, al menos a la hora de recibir visitas. Incluso ya lo habían desatado de la cama para que pudiera moverse en paz. A Sora le había parecido desde el principio algo exagerado, después de todo, no estaban en un psiquiátrico. No obstante, había funcionado cuando el moreno se ponía violento debido a la impotencia y la frustración que sentía.

Así que, cuando como todas las tardes, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, Tai se sentó derecho sobre su cama para dar la bienvenida a su mejor amiga. Vio a la muchacha entrar y una sonrisa se plasmó en sus facciones. Aunque, esta inmediatamente se extinguió, al ver a su propia madre entrar detrás de la adolescente. Aun creía que Kari estaba viva, aunque hubiese decidido callarlo, por lo que todavía estaba furioso con Yuuko por haber afirmado que su hija era aquel cuerpo de la morgue. Incluso se había negado a dejar que el padre de los Kamiya viera el cadáver, afirmando que sería demasiado para su pobre Susumo.

Fuera como fuere, ahora la habitación del hospital de Tai se encontraba con tres personas dentro, dos de las cuales no se miraban y la tercera que miraba del uno al otro con un deje de incomodidad en sus ojos.

Así, pasaron algunos minutos. Nadie decía nada, por miedo a romper la delicada situación que se había gestado entre los presentes. Finalmente, Tai se levantó de su cama, a lo que Sora y la señora Kamiya lo miraron interrogantes. Él no habló, sino que se limitó simplemente a dirigirse al baño. Las dos mujeres no dijeron nada, esperando a que el moreno volviera.

Sora veía que Yuuko parecía algo nerviosa. Recordaba que Tai, la primera y última vez que la mujer lo había ido a visitar hasta ahora, le había gritado e insultado, dejándola al borde de las lágrimas. La pelirroja no podía creerlo, simplemente no podía. Su mejor amigo jamás había hablado a ningún amigo de esa manera, ni siquiera a Matt, mucho menos a su propia familia. Por lo tanto, Sora decidió forzar una sonrisa y hablar, o aunque sea intentar comenzar una conversación.

-No se preocupe señora, es sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que a Tai se le pase. No debe haber sido fácil para él enterarse de tal noticia- naturalmente, omitió la parte en la que comenzaba a creer en su amigo poco a poco.

-Lo sé, pero tampoco ha sido fácil para mí Sora- respondió la madre de los Kamiya, mirando hacia el piso. Tenía ojeras por no haber dormido, y surcos de lágrimas frescas que caían por su rostro.

Sora no supo qué decir. No creía que hubiera sido sencillo para la madre de dos de sus mejores amigos aceptar la muerte de su hija, jamás podría haber concebido pensamiento tal. Nunca podría olvidar el funeral de su querida amiga, donde ninguna emoción había sido mostrada exceptuando la tristeza y desconsuelo de todos los presentes, particularmente de aquella que ahora se encontraba cerca suyo.

De pronto, Sora se dio cuenta de algo. ¿Hace cuánto que Tai estaba en el baño? Podría afirmar que al menos había pasado media hora. Evidentemente ni ella ni su mayor lo habían notado, tan ensimismadas que estaban en sus propios pensamientos. Por supuesto, existían miles de razones para que se demorara, especialmente si no quería ver a su madre, pero la pelirroja no podía evitar divagar sobre el asunto. Así que esperó. Cinco, diez, hasta quince minutos. Finalmente, se decidió por levantarse y tocar suavemente la puerta del baño, llamando a su amigo. Esperó, pero nada ocurrió, así que volvió a insistir:

-¿Tai?...- nada. Golpeó entonces más fuerte la puerta, comenzando a desesperarse. ¿Habría pasado algo?

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó la señora Kamiya, que ahora se encontraba parada al lado de Sora.

-No lo sé. Tai dijo hace casi una hora que entraría al baño, pero todavía no sale- respondió la adolescente, volviendo a golpear la puerta.

Fue entonces que entró uno de los médicos. Un hombre algo corpulento y de castaña melena, que se quedó en el umbral al ver a las dos mujeres paradas frente a la puerta cerrada del baño con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Disculpen, esta es una visita de rutina, ¿Podrían decirme dónde está el paciente?-

-Pues dijo que iba al baño, de eso hace como una hora, y ahora no contesta- respondió Sora, ignorando los suaves sollozos que comenzaban a salir de la madre de su moreno amigo.

El doctor se alarmó, temiendo que algo le hubiera pasado al paciente, o que algo hubiera hecho. Así que pidió a las dos mujeres que se movieran, y asestó un fuerte golpe con su hombro a la puerta, haciéndola crujir. Otro, y otro, y otro. Al parecer, la puerta estaba trabada. No obstante, al sexto golpe esta cedió dejando ver un baño, totalmente vacío, con la ventana abierta.

Sora no podía creerlo. Se acercó rápidamente a la ventana, esperando ver a su amigo. Al asomarse, vio que la escalera de incendios estaba posicionada justo al lado suyo, y dedujo que no hubiera sido problema para Tai el bajar por ella. Quiso creer entonces que alguien había visto al moreno bajando, y que estarían informando al hospital. Pero tuvo que descartar esa idea rápidamente, después de todo, la ventana daba justo a un callejón, y hubiera sido fácil para Tai escapar sin ser visto. Bueno, al menos, aun tenía la bata de hospital, así que reconocerían que no tendría que estar andando por la calle libremente y lo escoltarían hasta algún lugar donde ellos pudieran encontrarlo, ¿No?

* * *

Un adolescente caminaba por las calles de Odaiba, tratando de parecer desinteresado a lo que lo rodeaba. Traía consigo un bolso, que había logrado esconder de los demás, cortesía de uno de sus amigos, y donde traía guardada cierta bata blanca. Vestía con equipo de fútbol, y caminaba rápidamente para alejarse lo más rápido que pudiera de aquel hospital.

Para Tai, no había sido sencillo dar con una manera de poder seguir buscando a su hermana. Al principio, había tratado de hacer entrar a los demás en razón, pero visto y considerando que siempre se había comportado de manera vehemente, y actuaba según esa forma de ser, no había conseguido muchos resultados. Luego, había tratado de callar. Quizás, y con buen comportamiento, lo dejarían salir. Nada había resultado de aquello tampoco.

Fue entonces cuando dio con la solución. Una vez, uno de sus amigos del equipo de fútbol había pasado a visitarlo, a lo que Tai le había expresado su nostalgia por el deporte, y las ganas que tenía de ver su equipo para jugar. Entonces, tratando de levantarle un poco el ánimo, el chico le había llevado su uniforme de fútbol en un bolso. El moreno, entonces, había pedido que se lo dejara, a lo que el otro no había opuesto resistencia, y así pudo conseguir lo último que necesitaba para poder irse: un cambio de ropa. Al principio, había planeado deshacerse de la bata, puesto que jamás hubiera creído que le traerían uno de los bolsos de fútbol. Al parecer, su suerte estaba comenzando a cambiar.

Dio vuelta en una esquina, donde chocó accidentalmente con alguien. Un chico de rizos rubios y ojos claros, que se disculpó y se fue rápidamente. Tai no tuvo tiempo de responder, pero tampoco se preocupó demasiado. Después de todo, aun no tenía a dónde ir.

Siguió caminando, tratando de hacerlo lo más rápido posible sin levantar sospechas, pensando a dónde ir. Era irónico que caminara rápido sin rumbo fijo, o, pensándolo mejor, era ridículo. No obstante, al moreno no le importaba. Debía alejarse del hospital y de todos aquellos que pudieran conocerlo. Después, y sólo después, podría preocuparse por encontrar a su hermana. Solo esperaba que aun no fuese demasiado tarde.

Caminó alrededor de unas tres horas, tratando de doblar en esquinas lo menos posible, y llegó finalmente a una de las partes más alejadas de la ciudad. Era casi el puente que conectaba con Tokio, así que supuso que por ese día sería suficiente. Comenzó entonces su búsqueda de un lugar para dormir. Encontró un parque, al cual no parecía ir mucha gente, y decidió esconderse en lo más profundo de este. Sabía que era peligroso, que era muy probable que lo encontraran, pero no había nada mejor que pudiera hacer. Ya era de noche, así que descansaría y trataría de esconderse lo mejor posible. Al día siguiente, en cuanto empezara a esclarecer, seguiría su camino. Supuso que lo mejor que podría hacer sería irse a Tokio, después de todo, esa era una enorme ciudad donde sería más complicado encontrarlo. Confiaba en que el hospital no divulgaría mucho la noticia para no perder su prestigio, lo que le daría el tiempo suficiente para pasar desapercibido e irse a la gran ciudad.

Su estómago rugió, y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de cuán hambriento estaba. Abrió el bolso, y sacó algunos pedazos de pan que había escondido luego de cada comida en el hospital. Para ser honestos, se sorprendía de cuán precavido había llegado a ser. Se sentó, medio escondido debajo de un puente por donde no pasaba nadie, y se dispuso a comer.

* * *

No podía creerlo. Sencillamente, era increíble. Su mejor amigo se había escapado, y encima de todo mientras ella visitaba. No podía creerlo.

Giró en su cama, tratando de ignorar el fuerte impulso de llorar, y disponiéndose a dormir. ¿Tanto creía Tai en la no-muerte de su hermana como para cometer una locura como lo había hecho? Sin duda, después de todo, esa incógnita le quedó respondida aquella tarde. Sin embargo, había algo que le continuaba haciendo ruido en su mente. Yuuko. No entendía el porqué, pero la forma de actuar de aquella mujer a quien consideraba una segunda madre le había parecido en demasía extraña al enterarse de la fuga de su hijo.

Recordaba todo lo acontecido desde que el doctor había logrado abrir la puerta del baño. Recordaba cómo su mente había colapsado al asomarse por aquella ventana y darse cuenta que su mejor amigo se había ido. Pero, especialmente, recordaba lo que la señora Kamiya había hecho y dicho.

La mujer había permanecido en el umbral de la puerta cuando Sora se había decidido por entrar. Cuando la pelirroja se dio vuelta, pudo ver el rostro de la mayor lleno de una emoción que nada tenía que ver con preocupación. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, como en sorpresa, pero el resto de sus facciones denotaban algo más curioso: pánico. Entendía hasta cierto punto esa sensación, después de todo, la preocupación usualmente lleva al pánico del bienestar de un ser querido. Sin embargo, fue lo que ocurrió después lo que hizo que Sora considerara más curioso el sentimiento de la madre. Se había excusado, y se había retirado hacia afuera alegando que debía hacer una llamada. Al principio, la pelirroja había asumido que llamaría a Susumo, y de hecho, esa seguía siendo la respuesta más probable y lógica, y explicaría el porqué el padre de los Kamiya había llegado un rato después. No obstante, ¿Por qué retirarse para llamar a su esposo, si Sora era, a esta altura del partido, considerada como una Kamiya más? Eso era lo que a la adolescente le hacía ruido, y lo que ahora no la dejaba dormir.

Tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas. No entendía nada, o, al menos, no creía entender nada. Era todo demasiado confuso y había ocurrido demasiado rápido. Kari desaparecida, luego muerta, Tai sosteniendo que no era Kari la muerta, y quedando hospitalizado por precaución, el mismo moreno escapando del hospital, la actitud de su madre que, aunque era perfectamente normal, le parecía sospechosa a Sora. Una tormenta de emociones.

Pateó su colchón, frustrada. Seguía pensando en todo lo que había pasado, y en todo lo que pasaría. Sentía que ya se estaba volviendo como Tai, y, después de haberlo ido a visitar tanto, no sería una sorpresa: estaba comenzando a dudar de todos los que la rodeaban, a dudar de lo que ocurría, pero, por alguna razón, aun no decía nada, no porque tuviera miedo, sino porque su parte más racional le decía que estaba equivocada, que realmente todo era lo que parecía y ella estaba negada a ver la situación. Fuera como fuere, esa noche, como tantas otras desde la desaparición de Kari, el sueño le escaparía, y tendría que conformarse con reflexionar sobre todo lo ocurrido una, y otra, y otra vez.

* * *

**Llegamos hasta acá. ¿Creían en serio que iba a dejar a Tai encerrado mucho tiempo en un hospital? ¡No sería divertido! Sé que puede parecer medio una cárcel o un psiquiátrico, pero está hecho de esa manera a propósito, no tengo esa concepción de los hospitales, no se preocupen... :D**

**De cualquier manera, estamos llegando ya a mi parte favorita de la historia, la que quería escribir hace rato ya. Todavía faltan varias cosas por pasar. Estos últimos dos o tres capítulos (ya no me acuerdo exactamente) fueron una suerte de intervalo entre el principio y todo lo que queda por pasar. Lo más interesante, al mnos para mí, está a punto de empezar. Sólo tengan paciencia.**

**No los molesto más, espero que les haya gustado tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo. ¡Saludos y hasta la próxima!**

**PD: perdón por cualquier error de edición, son las doce de la noche y se me pudo haber pasado una que otra cosa.**


	10. X:Lo que sigue

**Un mes y medio pasó ya. Demasiado tiempo, aunque pareciera que no puedo ser regular a la hora de actualizar. Por lo menos, no ser regular actualizando en poco tiempo.**

**De cualquier manera, nuevo capítulo! Haré algunas notas de autor al final, pero no más. Es algo más corto que el último, pero espero que aun así disfruten.**

* * *

_"Nada está perdido si se tiene el valor de proclamar que todo está perdido y que hay que empezar de nuevo"._

_Julio Cortázar. Escritor argentino (1914-1984)_

Capítulo X: Lo que sigue.

Pasaba las hojas de su libro de historia una a una, intentando en vano concentrarse en lo que leía. Jamás había sido bueno para estudiar historia, lo suyo era la literatura. Definitivamente, no le interesaban las fechas, los lugares, o los emperadores. Mucho menos las dinastías. A él le interesaban los relatos. No por nada quería ser escritor.

Suspiró, y decidió levantarse a comer algo. Hace ya unos meses que vivía solo, y tenía que agradecer que así lo fuera. Siempre había deseado volver a ser una familia, pero cuando estás en la adolescencia, tener a tus dos padres bajo el mismo techo las veinticuatro horas del día durante toda la semana llegaba a cansar. Se reía de sí mismo al pensar el lo poco conformista que podía ser: quería una cosa, y cuando la tuvo, se dio cuenta que no era perfecta.

No que no los visitara. Incluso si podía ir todos los días lo hacía, pero ya había pasado su etapa de dependencia, y ahora quería crecer por sí mismo. Sus padres lo habían entendido, más s padre que su madre, y por fin lo habían dejado ir.

Entrando a la cocina, y agarrando una manzana de la heladera, el joven rubio se sentó frente a la televisión para dejar vagar un rato su mente. No lo pudo hacer mucho tiempo, sin embargo, porque alguien tocó a su puerta.

Se levantó perezosamente, como quien no ha dormido durante días por el estudio, y se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Grata y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la muchacha pelirroja parada frente a él, con una sonrisa. Hace rato ya que no la veía.

−¡Sora, amiga, tanto tiempo sin vernos!− dijo TK, haciéndose a un lado para que la joven mujer pudiera pasar a su apartamento− ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida? −.

Sora sonrió, y luego dijo:

−Mejor ahora que antes por suerte. El viaje a China cambió mi vida−.

−Parece que hubiera sido ayer cuando te fuimos a despedir al aeropuerto− dijo él en un tono amistoso− ¿Hace cuánto que volviste ya? ¿Los demás ya lo saben? −.

−Volví hace una semana más o menos. Y sí, de hecho Mimi y Joe fueron a buscarme al aeropuerto−.

−¿Joe? Espero que mi hermano no se haya puesto celoso− dijo TK, riendo entre dientes.

Sora también rió. –De hecho no− dijo− sólo se pone celoso cuando alguien lo potencia, y solo Tai lo…− se cortó a mitad de frase, con los ojos abiertos.

Se quedaron en silencio, sentados en la sala. Sora no podía creer que aquel nombre le hubiera salido con tanta facilidad. Hace cinco años ya que trataba de no nombrarlo, y, hasta ese momento, le había ido bastante bien. Es que, aquel nombre traía recuerdos muy agrios y deprimentes para todos.

Después de que Tai escapara de aquel hospital, y de que no lo pudieran encontrar, las cosas habían cambiado. Ya todos dieron a Kari por muerta, Sora incluida, y habían dejado de buscar al moreno, puesto que la policía tampoco había tenido suerte. No fue hasta dos meses después, que todos recibieron una carta escrita por el mayor de los Kamiya. En ella, decía que aun estaba buscando a Kari, y que no lo buscaran. Decía que él mismo la encontraría, y volvería a verlos sólo cuando la encontrara. Al final, y muy a pesar de los padres del adolescente, habían tenido que dejarlo en paz.

Sora todavía no sabía cómo había hecho su mejor amigo para esconderse sin que nadie lo pudiera encontrar, y cómo había hecho para sobrevivir. Era extraño que fuera tan organizado, o al menos, esa faceta de él ella nunca la había conocido.

−¿Sora, te encuentras bien?− dijo el rubio, mirando a la chica con preocupación.

−Por supuesto, es sólo que todavía no termino de procesarlo−.

Por todo Odaiba se había conocido la historia de los dos hermanos, y se había nombrado como "La tragedia de los jóvenes". Había pasado ya a ser una leyenda urbana, casi de orden sobrenatural, puesto que todos los que la contaban iban tergiversando cada vez más el cuento.

−¿Segura que estás bien? Estás algo pálida− insistió el chico.

−S-S-segura, no m-me p-pasa nad-nada…− y, por fin, comenzó a llorar. Quebró. Simplemente. Recordar aquella época cuando habían sido todos felices, y de pronto darse cuenta que todo había tomado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, era impactante.

−Tranquila, Sora, Ya pasará− dijo TK, tratando de consolarla.

−Pasaron cinco años− decía entre sollozos− me fui a otro país− más llanto− y nunca pasó, TK. No entiendo cómo haces para seguir como si nada sabiendo que Kari ya no está.

TK se tensó. Definitivamente, no había esperado eso. Suspiró, soltando a Sora y mirándola a los ojos. Intentó sonreír, aunque no pudo, y dijo:

−Hago terapia Sora. Y lloro todas las noches. Así es como sigo vivo durante el día−.

Eso la dejó muda. Pensaba que TK había logrado superar la crisis emocional de perder a su novia, y ella jamás había entendido cómo. Era recién ahora que se enteraba que nunca la había superado, pero que había aprendido a vivir con eso.

−Lo siento− dijo la pelirroja, apenada.

−¿Por qué? No dijiste nada ofensivo−.

−Aun así, haber venido aquí hoy, a visitarte, y terminar hablando de esto, deprimiéndote. Quería que nos pusiéramos al día, que pudiéramos reír de lo que nos está ocurriendo de bueno ahora− aparentó una sonrisa y dijo− ¿Qué hay de nuevo? −.

TK rió un poco por lo bajo, agradeciendo en parte a su amiga por querer cambiar de tema.

−Bueno, esto no se lo he dicho ni a Matt, pero soy una especie de autor publicado−.

−¿¡Qué!? – dijo Sora, sorprendida− ¿Hace cuanto tiempo, y qué fue lo que publicaron?− la pelirroja no lo podía creer.

−A decir verdad, hace bastante ya, pero bajo un pseudónimo− se levantó de su lugar y volvió con una caja de su cuarto. Dentro, había muchas cosas: fotos, revistas, cuadernos. Sacó de allí unas cinco revistas y las abrió todas en diferentes páginas.

−La verdad, fue pura suerte− dijo TK, explicando a Sora− publicaba algunas cosas en Internet, y eso, sumado a que uno de mis maestros del instituto era periodista, a través de uno que otro contacto, pude hacer que salieran en revistas−.

−¡Es increíble TK. Tienes solo veinte años, y ya eres escritor publicado!− realmente, era impresionante− ¿Te pagaron por esto? –

TK rió ante aquel comentario, a lo que Sora lo miró algo extrañada.

−Es que es la típica pregunta que hubiera hecho mi padre− dijo TK− pero sí, lo hicieron. Una modesta suma, pero dijeron que, en cuanto terminara la universidad, me contratarían y me pagarían un sueldo que, debo decirte, es bastante alto. Más aun cuando recién sales de la universidad−.

La pelirroja no podía creerlo aun. El muchacho era joven, y ya tenía el futuro asegurado. Al menos en gran parte. Dejó las revistas dentro de la caja y comenzó a ojear el interior de esta.

Cuadernos con anotaciones suyas, postales de varias partes del mundo, las cuales Sora no tenía idea cómo había conseguido, y muchas cosas más. Vio finalmente un libro, de aspecto sesudo y algo viejo, y decidió sacarlo para verlo.

TK no pareció darse cuenta, puesto que él también estaba revisando la caja con mirada nostálgica. Leyendo cuentos que había escrito cuando era muy joven e incluso cuando ya no lo era tanto. Frases que se le habían ocurrido mientras viajaba, y cosas por el estilo.

Pronto, se dio cuenta que su amiga estaba bastante silenciosa. La miró y se dio cuenta que tenía el álbum de fotos que él mismo había armado y guardado para sí. La chica pasaba las hojas, con lágrimas en los ojos, que no se atrevían a caer. Finalmente, paró en una, la cual se quedó mirando un largo rato. Al darse cuenta de esto, TK se acomodó para poder ver la foto que ella estaba viendo. Al parecer, era aquella que se habían sacado en uno de sus reencuentros del primero de Agosto, hace ya muchos años. Seguían haciéndolo, por supuesto, pero en esa foto estaban _todos_.

El rubio desprendió lentamente el álbum de las manos de la pelirroja, que no opuso resistencia, y se dispuso a cerrarlo. No obstante, cuando quiso cerrarlo, se le cayó al piso, y una pequeña hoja blanca salió de él. Sora no se percató de esto, pero el chico sí, por lo que levantó el libro y el pequeño pedazo de papel, guardó el primero y contempló el segundo.

Al parecer, era una nota. Y una que él conocía muy bien. Era aquella nota misterios que tantos años antes habían dejado en la casa de su hermano mientras él lo visitaba. Matt le había aconsejado deshacerse de ella, alegando que debía de ser tan solo un mal chiste, pero, por alguna razón, él había decidido guardarla.

Mientras observaba las palabras, tratando de encontrarles un significado, Sora se dio cuenta de lo que su amigo hacía, y le sacó la nota de las manos. Abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y le preguntó:

−¿Por qué alguien te enviaría algo en latín?−.

−¿Eso es latín? Pero, ¿Cómo lo sabes?−.

−Un amigo de mi padre sabe latín, y al parecer, a mi padre le fascina esa lengua. Tuve que tomar algunas clases, durante un tiempo, cuando era más joven. Pero no me respondiste, ¿Quién te la envió?−.

−No lo sé. Un día, hace mucho, estaba con Matt y alguien dejó esta nota en la puerta, luego de tocar. Cuando la vimos, Matt me dijo que la tirara a la basura, que debía de ser un mal chiste o algo así. No tengo idea de porqué la guardé. Supongo que porque albergaba esperanza de que fuera una pista para encontrar a Kari, o algo así, pero…−.

−Espera un segundo− interrumpió Sora− ¿Dices que alguien dejó esto mientras continuaba la búsqueda de Kari?−.

−De hecho, poco antes de que la encontraran… tú sabes…− no pudo decir la palabra.

−No puedo creerlo TK− dijo Sora, con los ojos más abiertos que nunca− TK, ¿Sabes tú que significa esto?− al ver cómo el menor se limitaba a encogerse de hombros, continuó− estas palabras quieren decir "Sospecha y descubrirás". ¿No te parece extraño que, convenientemente antes de que Kari apareciera, por así decirlo, te haya llegado una misteriosa nota, que no sabes quién te la envía, diciendo que sospeches de algo y que descubrirás otra cosa. ¿Entiendes a qué me refiero?−.

TK lo sabía. Lo entendía. Había una sola razón por la que Sora pudiera estar en ese estado, y, contextualizando, había un solo significado para aquellas palabras. Pero el rubio no quería pensarlo. No quería ilusionarse. La prueba parecía suficiente para la pelirroja, pero no para él. Al menos, eso creía. Lo único que necesitaba, era un empujón hacia la esperanza nuevamente.

−No− respondió TK, haciéndose el confundido.

−TK, Tai tenía razón, siempre la tuvo. Kari está viva−.

Ahí estaba.

* * *

**Bueno, acá hay un giro importante en la historia. Empezamos la recta final dela historia. Pasaron varios años, pueden ver, así que algunas cosas cambiarán. Espero que el hilo conductor no sea confuso, a veces tiendo a creer que los lectores entienden la historia como si estuvieran metidos dentro de mi mente. Ese es mi gran problema.**

**Bueno, todavía no se sabe si Kari está viva. Bueno, supuestamente se sabe, pero recuerden que la nota es de hace mucho tiempo, ¿Seguirá todo como si nada? Y Tai, quizás piensen que es un poco exagerado que se haya ido, y tienen razón, pero ya sabrán sus razones. Todo a su debido tiempo.**

**En fin, si sigo hablando del fic terminaré escribiendo otro capítulo en las notas de autor. No quiero decir spoilers, y no, lo que dije recién no se consideran spoilers. Bueno, nos vemos el próximo capítulo, el cual no diré cuándo publicaré para no arriesgarme a romper mi promesa. Lo único que digo, es que será antes de diciembre (estoy dando un margen de error bastante amplio XD**)**. Ya saben, cualquier cosa pueden mandarme un pm o un review.**

**¡Saludos!**


	11. XI: Entre Nostalgias

**Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé esta historia. Medio año, de hecho más. Así que, lo primero que tengo que decir es perdón. A todos los que leyeron y siguieron esta historia, uno y mil perdones. La razón por la cual nunca volví a actualizar esto es simple y compleja: falta de inspiración. Simplemente, no me surgía el cómo seguir esta historia. Había empezado un capítulo, llegué a 600 palabras, y decidí borrarlo y ponerme a escribir otro.**

**Ahora, ya disculpa hecha, he aquí otro capítulo. La historia está volviendo poco a poco a mi mente, y ya sé por dónde seguimos, así que: ¡ESTAMOS DE VUELTA! Bueno, la historia no está atisbando un final, al menos de momento, pero no prometo nada. Quizás haya un final inesperado dentro de poco, quizás aun queden varios capítulos.**

**No quiero molestar mucho con notas de autor, y sé que podría estar por mucho tiempo hablando y hablando -en realidad escribiendo y escribiendo xD-. Así que lo dejaré acá, pido otra vez perdón y espero disfruten mucho.**

**Si no me equivoco, este capítulo es el más largo, y tiene varias palabras más. A partir de ahora todos los capítulos rondarán el largo de este, y quizás más.**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

_Una mentira nunca vive hasta hacerse vieja._

_Sófocles (poeta griego 496AC-406AC)_

Capítulo XI: Entre nostalgias.

Suerte, le llamaba. Suerte que ya no tenía que encontrarse con amigos, reunirse con familia. Suerte que no salía a citas. Suerte, suerte y más suerte. Su vida, ya apenas existía. Su día era una vorágine de actividades que había decidido tomar para poder olvidarse de muchas cosas. En el día a día, no había ningún tiempo libre para él. Universidad, trabajo, dormir, comer, ir al baño. Era una estructura delicada, que lo hacía propenso al estrés. De alguna forma, la cual é desconocía de manera consciente, nunca se había sentido con ansiedad. Parecía increíble.

Desde que se había ido, su vida había tomado ese rumbo. Cada vez más cosas, cada vez menos horas, cada vez menos aparente tranquilidad. Pero había una paz misteriosa y extraña detrás de todo, paz que salía de alguna parte.

Sin embargo, estaba triste. Cada día se sentía triste por lo mismo. Porque había perdido una batalla. Y sabía que, de alguna manera, su madre lo sabía. Había perdido una batalla, y quería volver, aunque se tardara años en llegar, sabiendo que encontraría una recompensa sin igual. Pero también sabía que no podía volver. Y era una razón ridícula la que validaba esta última premisa, pero válida a su forma de ver. Quería cambiar el resultado de su batalla. Quería hacerlo.

No había abandonado su búsqueda, esa búsqueda que le había llevado a hacer tantos cambios en su vida. De cómo los había hecho, en realidad no es una explicación muy compleja. Después de ir dando vueltas por varios lugares abiertos a la gente pobre, se había cruzado un día con una tienda que tenía televisiones en venta, todas encendidas en un canal de noticias. Era sobre él la nota, aunque no pasaron ninguna foto, vaya a saber alguien por qué. De cualquier forma, el caso que se presentaba era claro. La policía había llegado a la conclusión de que el chico que se había escapado del hospital de Odaiba lo había hecho por voluntad propia, y no por un secuestro. Por eso, después de no encontrarlo, y de corroborar su edad, decidieron abandonar la búsqueda. Quizás para algunas personas eso sería una desagradable noticia, y se quejarían de las autoridades, puesto que se suponía que debían seguir buscando. La realidad era que estaban haciendo lo que decía la ley, ni más ni menos. Estaban ejerciendo su trabajo de la manera más noble. Había personas que realmente estaban desaparecidas.

Sin embargo, después de bastante tiempo de haberse enterado de esa noticia, después de haber buscado un empleo y haber alquilado un cuarto en una residencia para estudiantes, después de haberse inscrito en la universidad, después de haberse cambiado el nombre, pensaba aun en que era curioso. Era hermano de la joven que había desaparecido hacía años, un caso que había conllevado bastante polémica por razones que ya no recordaba y que ya ni siquiera importaban. ¿Por qué no siguieron el caso? A pesar de concluir que él se había ido por sus propios medios, el hecho de que dos personas de la misma familia desaparecieran debería resultarles sospechoso.

En este punto, sacudió su cabeza. Ya no importaba eso, la verdad. No había abandonado su búsqueda, ya se dijo eso, pero sí había disminuido su constancia y su entusiasmo en ello. Y no porque se diera por vencido, porque no le importara, o porque se había aburrido, sino porque había agotado ya casi todas sus posibilidades. Había hecho todo lo que estaba al alcance de sus manos, y hasta incluso más, pero sin ningún resultado. Simplemente, no podía encontrarla, no podía saber nada de ella. Había pasado noches en vela tratando de hacerlo, pero nada funcionaba. Salía todos los fines de semana a recorrer la ciudad, y una vez por mes volvía a Odaiba, disfrazado detrás de muchas capas de ropa. Pero nada. Ni una sola pista, ni un solo rastro. Y su vida se había estado ocupando cada vez más. Quería encontrar a su hermana, pero no quería dejar de vivir. Ya había sacrificado demasiadas cosas.

Fue directamente a su cuarto, sin hacer caso a su estómago que rugía de hambre. Al entrar, se dejó caer en su cama, bocabajo, con la cara presionada contra la almohada. Sí que ese día había sido más agotador que el resto, de seguro porque la noche anterior la había pasado estudiando para un examen, y después de rendirlo se había ido al trabajo, sin un minuto de descanso, donde había estado hasta hacía unos treinta minutos. Si fuera por él, dormiría hasta el día siguiente. De todas formas, era viernes, así que al día siguiente no tenía nada que hacer excepto comer y dormir. Y estudiar un poco. Sería un fin de semana para descansar. Con una sonrisa, decidió comer algo rápido antes de irse a dormir. Usando toda su fuerza de voluntad, se levantó y fue hasta la cocina común.

Había algunos estudiantes en la sala de estar, charlando animadamente o viendo televisión y nada más, pero él no frenó ni siquiera a saludar. Se mantenía frío hacia los demás, y muy a su pesar. Por esa misma razón, había terminado por abandonar el fútbol, decisión de la cual se arrepentía todos los días. Sí, mucho había cambiado en su vida, y algunas cosas no eran de su preferencia. Pero había aprendido que a veces las cosas no eran de preferencia de uno, y sin embargo había que sobrellevarlas.

Había bastante comida para preparar, pero se decidió por algo de pasta con pescado enlatado. Era rápido y, para él, delicioso. No era algo que se comiera normalmente, al menos donde él vivía, lo que hacía que adquiriera un gusto a ocasión especial que hacía que fuera más sabroso. Tarareaba una canción mientras cocinaba, con una débil sonrisa por saber que saciaría su hambre en breve. Hasta que recordó. Dejó de hacer cualquier movimiento, cualquier sonido a música proveniente de él cesó. Lo había olvidado por completo. Al día siguiente tendría que ir a Odaiba, volver a hacer su recorrido que ya era más una tradición que otra cosa. Pero había algo en esa fecha de ese sábado que sucedía al día en el que se encontraba. Un día que trataba de ignorar todos los años, y que justo ese año coincidía con su vuelta a su ciudad. Pensó por un segundo en posponer su visita una semana más, pero descartó esa opción en seguida. Si era valiente, como siempre lo había sido, tenía que enfrentar aquello.

Suspiró, ya sin hambre, pero obligándose a terminar de cocinar y a comer. Hizo el mismo camino que había hecho hacía unos momentos, pero a la inversa y arrastrando sus pies. Iba a hacerlo, lo sabía, pero no por eso estaba menos deprimido en algún grado. Le entristecía tener que volver en el día del cumpleaños de ella. Quizás pasaría por la tumba de la niña que habían enterrado bajo su nombre. Quizás pasaría por la puerta del departamento en el que vivían los cuatro años atrás, felices. Quizás hasta buscaría a sus amigos solo para verlos de lejos unos minutos.

Sí, se había convertido en una tradición más que en una forma de búsqueda.

Tradición de recordar el pasado, tradición de ver todo lo que tuvo y podría tener. Tradición de masoquista, pensaba a veces. Tradición necesaria, concluía casi siempre. Le dolía, sí, pero no podía evitar hacerlo. Ese gusto a nostalgia que le daba volver era incomparable. No sabría explicarlo en palabras, y tampoco quería. Sin decir nada, como solía hacer en realidad, se acostó en su cama y cerró sus ojos. Debido al cansancio, no tardó en dormirse. Debido al reciente encuentro con una verdad inevitable, tuvo pesadillas.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó temprano, a pesar de que le hubiera gustado dormir hasta pasado el mediodía. Se vistió rápido y bajó las escaleras. Iba a agarrar algo para comer en el camino, pero decidió no hacerlo. Ya podría comprar algo en el camino, o cuando llegara. A decir verdad, su apuro era más poderoso que su hambre en ese momento. Con su juego de llaves en mano, salió apresuradamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

¿Por qué estaba tan apurado? Nunca le había pasado aquello. Era una corazonada de que algo iba a pasar, solo que fusionada a la certeza de que nada pasaría. Era como si nada más quisiera llegar rápido por el hecho de llegar rápido, por poco sentido que tuviera eso. Para Tai, era lo que más sentido tenía en ese entonces. Mientras corría a la estación, puesto que había decidido ir en tren, no paraba de mirar su reloj de muñeca, que a cada segundo le decía la misma hora, con los minutos apenas aumentados. Su corazón latía rápido, y, por extraño que parezca, sonreía. Se sentía joven otra vez. No joven en el sentido de edad, porque eso lo era en acto, sino joven en el sentido de un niño. Tenía el alma de niño en ese instante, otra vez. Volvía a ser aquel que corría divertido por las canchas de pasto verde, con el objetivo de ganar al equipo contrario. Con sudor cayendo por su frente debido al esfuerzo. Y toda esa conversión, aparentemente de la nada, solo por un impulso. Es curioso lo que un impulso puede hacer en una persona.

Y así como llegó, se fue. Entrar en el tren, tener que quedarse quieto, no ayudaron a mantener ese instante de euforia que había sentido por un momento. En ese momento, rodeado de gente que por razones de cada uno se habían levantado temprano y habían decidido viajar hasta Odaiba, Tai no podía sino notar la lluvia que caía desde el cielo, el gris de las nubes, la melancolía de todo. No podía evitar pensar en todo a lo que estaba volviendo.

―_Siempre estarás aquí, ¿verdad? _

―_Siempre estaré aquí, cuando me necesites, solo tendrás que decir mi nombre._

―_Eres el mejor, hermano._

Recordaba ese día en el parque. Solo él, Kari y Sora. Después de ese diálogo mínimo, Kari se había ido a jugar en las hamacas, dejándolos a los dos amigos solos. Tenían quince años en ese entonces, Kari joven y alegre como siempre, más joven que ellos.

―_Kari te quiere mucho, ¿lo sabías?_

―_Lo sé, y yo mucho a ella._

Recordaba ese día por completo, incluso los más pequeños detalles. Recordaba hasta el árbol cuya sombra les proveyó de refugio del sol para almorzar. Habían pasado todo el día riendo y jugando. Pero cuando Kari se había ido a las hamacas, la atmósfera ya no mantuvo su etapa de risas, sino que cambió a una mucho más serena y relajada, como la que posee el sol del atardecer.

―_Es cierto, ¿no? _―_preguntó Sora después de un momento de silencio entre ambos._

―_Sí lo es, más cierto de lo que puedes imaginar _―_respondió Tai, sin siquiera preguntar qué era lo cierto._

―_Eres un gran hermano Tai._

―_Es que tengo a la mejor de las hermanas._

―_Y un gran amigo._

Y ante eso, él la había mirado y había sonreído. Sin embargo, no había contestado nada, porque eso significaría decir que tenía a la mejor amiga, o a los mejores amigos. De cualquier manera, la incluía a ella. Y en ese entonces, él no la quería incluir entre sus amigos. No. Él quería más. Pero el tiempo había hecho de las suyas, había sacado esas ilusiones de adolescente. Visto en retrospectiva, era graciosa la manera en la que pensaba en ella, siempre ruborizándose cuando se tomaban de las manos, o cuando ella le daba una sonrisa de esas que sólo le daba a él.

Sin que se diera cuenta, el tren llegó al destino que él esperaba. Había pasado menos tiempo del que había pensado. Se bajó, ya sin correr pero al mismo tiempo un poco más animado, y empezó a caminar. Llevaba puesta una campera negra, con una capucha que le cubría casi completamente la cara. Veía a los demás, pero sabía que ellos no lo veían a él. Dejó que sus pies lo guiaran por todas partes, recorriendo rincones que reflejaban su memoria. En todas partes había un recuerdo. Empezó por los felices, visitando campos de fútbol, heladerías, y cualquier otro lugar que le recordara a una sonrisa. Más tarde dedicaría tiempo a los tristes. Más tarde iría al cementerio, al hospital, a la puerta del edificio donde solía vivir. Pero más tarde. De momento, quería sonreír en un día lluvioso.

Poco a poco, sus pies comenzaron a llevarlo por otros lugares. Ya no eran recuerdos felices. Ya no eran sonrisas. Pero tampoco eran lágrimas. Lo llevaban al punto medio. Lo llevaban a visitar a sus amigos, a ir donde ellos y esperar a que salieran, para verlos irse a sus vidas. Y se dejaba llevar, se dejaba manejar, porque no tenía voluntad de hacer otra cosa. Era lo que deseaba en ese momento, y sus pies lo sabían. Tanto que, la primera casa que visitó, fue la de su mejor amigo Matt. A decir verdad, con el rubio era con quien mejor se llevaba, y, al mismo tiempo, con quien más se peleaba. Eran demasiado parecidos para ser amigos, y demasiado diferentes para ser enemigos. Eso era lo que los convertía en mejores amigos. Eso los convertía en dos personas que eran inseparables por cualquier cosa. O bueno, casi cualquier cosa. Después de todo, al final, su amistad se había roto por su huida. Pero eso era algo que jamás podría haber previsto. Nadie podría haberlo hecho.

Dejó caer su cabeza, cansado. La lluvia ahora caía de manera copiosa, y Tai no podía dejar de pensar en lo trillado que debía de verse en ese momento. Solo, mojado, en un día que parecía una inundación en sí mismo. Pero le gustaba estar así, al menos el clima acompañaba a su humor. Si hubiera sol, si hiciera calor, entonces él se sentiría fuera de la realidad, se sentiría en una nebulosa de mente, sumergido en sus propios pensamientos y ahogándose en la absoluta soledad. De esta manera, con la lluvia, con el triste día, se sentía acompañado, aunque fuera por objetos inanimados, como lo fuera el agua.

La vuelta que emprendería se acercaba, pero no sin antes visitar el lugar que más había estado evitando y al que más quería ir. Sus pies lo llevaron, nuevamente, sin que él tuviera que decirles nada. Paso a paso, derecha izquierda y así se repetía la secuencia, llegó al cementerio. Sin dudarlo, caminó hasta una de las tumbas, sin siquiera dar una mirada a las demás. La enfrentó. Gris e inmóvil se veía, gotas quedándose en su superficie de piedra y bajando lentamente hasta la tierra. Había unas flores, color blanco y con apariencia de frescura, que desentonaban pero al mismo tiempo acompañaban. Y Tai, fuerte como se había estado manteniendo todo ese tiempo, lloró. No de exagerada manera, pero aun así unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro.

―Lo siento ―murmuró de forma débil a la piedra― Siento que debas estar ahí, ocupando el lugar que no te corresponde. Perdóname.

Le hubiera gustado llevar flores, para dejar como un recuerdo, como otra parte de su disculpa. Pero, a decir verdad, no se le había ocurrido hasta no estar frente a la tumba. Hubiera sido un detalle para la chica que estaba ahí enterrada. Porque no se disculpaba con su hermana, y eso él lo tenía claro. Y por eso lloraba. Se quedó quieto unos minutos más, hasta que decidió irse. Giró sobre sus talones hasta quedar de cara a la salida, y comenzó a caminar. Le hubiera gustado que algún amigo suyo se apareciera en el cementerio por el cumpleaños de su hermana, creyendo que la iban a visitar. Así, él podría verlos, y al mismo tiempo asegurarse de que no se habían olvidado de Kari. Pero nada ocurrió. Nadie apareció. Al menos no mientras él estuvo en el lugar.

Ya volviendo, ya de nuevo en el tren, no podía dejar de recordar. No podía dejar de reproducir momentos junto a las personas que más había querido en el mundo. Conversaciones, risas, momentos triviales e importantes. Todo. Y sobre todas las memorias, una frase resaltaba.

―_Siempre estaré aquí, cuando me necesites, sólo tendrás que decir mi nombre._

Pero él no había estado.

* * *

**Acá quedará. Espero les haya gustado. Si quieren dejar un review, dar follow o favourite son bienvenidos, y sino, también son bienvenidos. Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.  
**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
